


El Ocaso de Los Mundos

by LaChasqueadora



Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Gen, Psychological Drama
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaChasqueadora/pseuds/LaChasqueadora
Summary: [AU basado en New Era][Escrita en formato novela][Durante la luna azul de la noche de Samhain, Erika intenta lidiar con el desasosiego que le produce sentirse estancada y sin futuro en pleno contexto de pandemia y crisis económica. Sin embargo, su vida da un drástico giro cuando queda atrapada por accidente en una violenta represión policial donde se verá cuestionada su humanidad y su propia identidad. Ante la revelación de la existencia de los faeries, la joven pronto se encontrará involucrada en el medio de una disputa de poder entre organizaciones extremistas por el control absoluto de La Tierra, desencadenando una inminente guerra interracial. Cuando se difumina la linea entre el bien y el mal, y la sangre de los inocentes termina bañando las manos de humanos y faeries por igual, Erika debe tomar una decisión para inclinar la balanza antes de que su mundo colapse como Eldarya.][Aún no hay ruta definida, así que habrá contacto con todas las rutas por igual.]





	1. Capítulo 1 – 31/12/20

—Disculpa pero, ¿tus ojos son...—se reclinó sobre el mostrador para poder observarla mejor—... violetas?

—Dependiendo de cómo les den la luz, sí —respondió como un mantra, ya se había desacostumbrado a que le preguntaran lo mismo. Por suerte la mampara de plástico impedía que se acercara más hacia ella para cuando hiciera la tan temida y predecible asociación.

—Ay, ¡como los ojos de Elizabeth Taylor! Tú eres la nieta de Kiki, ¿verdad? Ágatha me ha hablado de ti, ¿cómo está tu abuela?

—Bien, bastante cansada por el aislamiento, permanecer recluida no es lo mejor para sus piernas. ¿Cómo anda la señora Ágatha?

 _Beep beep_ volvió a sonar la lectora del cajero, rastreando los productos.

—Mi suegra anda bien, casi que no extraña el almacén. Pensar que mi marido y yo le decíamos "tienes que cuidarte, hay cada vez más casos de coronavirus" y se resistía una y otra vez... y mírala ahora —soltó una bufido de indignación que le desacomodó el ya precario barbijo. — ¡Cómoda! Total, estamos nosotros para recibir a los proveedores, acomodar los productos, atender a los clientes...

—Bueno, ya es una señora muy grande.

—Por supuesto, por supuesto, pero todo este trabajo de golpe lo descoloca a cualquiera.

 _Beep beep_. Ya se arrepentía de haber preguntado.

—Encima imagínate, estuvo atendiendo durante los primeros meses de plena pandemia y nada, lo más bien la doña; venimos nosotros a reemplazarla y mi marido contrae coronavirus. Al final siempre termino siendo yo la que se encarga de todo —se detuvo unos segundos ante una botella de vino antes de pasarla por la lectora. — Ah, sabes que justo ayer comentaban en el noticiero las estadísticas sobre el drástico aumento de consumo del alcohol.

—Ah, mire usted. Yo no veo noticieros.

—Claro claro, los jóvenes no necesitan ver noticieros...

—Se sustentan a costa de la salud mental de sus televidentes con noticias fatalistas e información parcial y politizada, negando al espectador un real conocimiento de los hechos. Creo que incluso prefiero indagar en portales de Internet, se leen más objetivos.

_Beep beep._

—Ah sí, sí, por el Internet, como mi hijo que se la pasa _taka taka_ con el celular todo el día, vaya a uno a saber para qué —minimizó para después contraatacar: — Ay pero no puedo enojarme con él, promocionó las materias que le faltaban y ya está a punto de recibirse en la licenciatura de economía. ¡No sabes lo contenta que estoy! La hizo a gran velocidad para su edad, ¿no crees? ¿Y a ti cómo te va en la universidad?

 _Beep beep._ El cajero anunció el monto total de la compra.

Tragó en seco antes de pagar, por suerte el barbijo tejido que le había hecho su abuela le cubría gran parte del rostro.

—Bieeeeeeeeen, medio complicada con la dinámica de las clases online pero bien —fue guardando los víveres en el chango de tela de su abuela. — No se comparan a las clases presenciales, pero no nos queda otra que adaptarnos a esta nueva realidad, ¿no?

—Lamentablemente no. Mándele muchos saludos a Kiki.

—Y usted a la señora Ágatha y espero que su marido se mejore.

— ¡Já! Si es por él, viviría en la cama para que lo atendiera hasta para respirar.

Salió del almacén casi corriendo, con la cabeza saturada. Su cerebro había perdido el hábito de lidiar con personas y odiaba ir a aquel almacén, pero sólo quedaba a una cuadra de la casa así que no tenía otra alternativa.

Abrió el pesado portón oxidado y sus dos gatos le dieron la bienvenida maullando con insistencia. Caminó por el jardín con ellos siguiéndole el paso, atravesando la casa frontal -donde vivía su abuela- y llegando a la casilla del fondo que ella ocupaba.

— ¿Ya tienen hambre otra vez? —Exclamó su abuela, saliendo al patio. — Ni sé qué hora es, ¿es muy tarde?

—El sol debería estar poniéndose —volteó y la vio caminando despacito hacia los cuencos de comida vacíos de los gatos. — Kiki, ya sabes que tienes que usar el andador, o al menos usa el bastón.

— ¿Cómo que es tan tarde y no me di cuenta? Bah, quién puede saber qué momento del día es cuando el cielo estuvo todo el tiempo nublado y oscuro.

—Tan nublado y oscuro como mis esperanzas y mis proyectos. —Pasó cerca de la soga donde colgaban ropa y tomó una de las alfombras que había colgado el día anterior, no tenía sentido dejarla ahí afuera si no iba a secarse. — Ve para adentro Kiki, ahora te llevo los víveres.

Entró a la casilla y fue apoyando las bolsas a un costado. Se quitó el barbijo y lo puso junto con el resto de la colección que le había tejido su abuela, lavó sus manos y se puso otra muda de ropa más cómoda; tanto tiempo en cuarentena la habían desacostumbrado a la opresión natural de los jeans. Fue higienizando los productos, separando en la kitchenette los suyos de los de Kiki, mientras chequeaba su celular y veía que tenía notificaciones de mensajes de su madre. Lo dejó a un lado, definitivamente no necesitaba leer eso en ese momento.

Tomó la botella de vino, un vaso, los víveres seleccionados, y salió. Atravesó el jardín lleno de matorrales y se sentó en los peldaños del porche de la casa frontal. Su abuela ya la esperaba allí en su mecedora con la puerta de madera abierta pero la de rejas, cerrada, en un mutuo acuerdo para imponerse distancia.

—Hoy me alcanzó para el vino que te gusta —destapó la botella y vertió el líquido en el vaso que le ofrecía a través de los barrotes desteñidos. — Acá te dejo también la bolsa con los víveres, ya los higienicé pero no vendría mal que volvieras a hacerlo, por si acaso.

—Ya estoy cansada del condenado virus ese, con tantos cuidados y aislamiento que tengo encima casi que preferiría morirme —le acercó un plato con galletitas. — Ten, come antes del vino. Fuiste tan tarde al almacén que me imagino que no has comido nada.

—Kiki, ya deja de decir que quieres morirte, ¿quién se supone que va a mantenerme? —Aceptó el plato y los gatos se acercaron con rapidez hacia ella. — Yo soy quien tendría que morirse, tengo veintidós años y vivo parasitando a una jubilada. Ni estudiar una carrera me sale bien.

—Ay nena, ¿cómo vas a querer morirte con veintidós años? ¿Quién cuidaría a los gatos, tu madre? Por cierto, no les des nada de galletitas a esos zánganos, ya comieron y siempre quieren más.

—Por lo menos ellos son zánganos bellos... ¿sabes? La señora del almacén me comentaba que su hijo ya está casi recibido.

— ¿Qué señora?

—La nuera de Ágatha.

— ¡Ah sí, _esa_! —Uno de los gatos saltó y se acomodó sobre su regazo. — Ágatha me llama y no para de quejarse de ella, si supieras las barbaridades que me cuenta que hace.

—Ya está muy chapado a la antigua el conflicto social suegra-nuera, pero admito que no es una persona muy agradable... o quizás me lo tomé a personal cuando volví a escuchar a alguien comparándome con Elizabeth Taylor.

—Ay cariño, cada vez que lo pienso, tú tendrías que haber sido actriz, no fue casual que nacieras con un par de ojos tan bellos y únicos.

—Probablemente hubiera abandonado a los meses de empezar, como me pasó con las tres distintas carreras que comencé —suspiró, dando un largo trago a su vaso y volviendo a servirse.

—Me da mucha pena ya que con la última que cursaste te veías bastante motivada.

—La pandemia me arruinó toda motivación. No me veía en un futuro trabajando de eso, además las clases online son horribles y el que me echaran de aquel trabajo a los tres meses no me ayudó mucho.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio. Ya había anochecido y la quietud de la ciudad sumida en cuarentena sólo era interrumpida por los ronroneos de los felinos y el zumbido del viejo foco de luz que las alumbraba.

—Qué duro se ve el futuro de los jóvenes —chasqueó con la lengua para luego tomar unos sorbos de vino. — ¿Cómo pueden proyectar a futuro con esta situación tan horrible? Yo, a esa edad, estaba tan llena de sueños y expectativas... que nunca se cumplieron porque terminé casándome con tu abuelo, pero ahora parece que la incertidumbre erradicó la esperanza de conseguir un futuro mejor.

—Y resulta abrumadora la noción de que la crisis económica y sanitaria ocurre en todos los rincones del planeta. —Se quedó contemplando una de las galletas entre sus dedos. — Igual todos estamos sintiéndonos así, no justifica mi desidia. Hay gente de mi edad, y aún más jóvenes, que ya están bastante avanzados en sus carreras o que incluso apuestan a emprendimientos... y la sola idea de que soy lo suficientemente privilegiada para contemplar esto mientras tomo vino y como galletitas con mi abuela en su porche, me angustia. Me consume en angustia.

—Pero tú eres una muchacha muy capaz e inteligente, has rendido muy bien tus exámenes de ingreso y los parciales de las materias que has hecho.

—Salvo química y física, sí. Pero ya llevo dos años acá en la capital y ya abandoné tres carreras —resopló, indignada consigo misma. — Incluso consigo trabajo y me echan por la pandemia... Al final, creo que me iba mejor cuando estaba bajo el yugo de mamá.

—Bueno, eso es seguro. Siempre es más fácil que alguien venga y te diga que tienes que ponerte a estudiar, que estás holgazaneando demasiado, que por lo menos termines una carrera para tener un título. Ser adulto no sólo implica la independencia para elegir qué carrera quieres hacer con tu vida, sino también el cómo administras tu libertad y tu tiempo para poder llevarlo a cabo... si bien nos vemos muy limitados por nuestra calidad de vida y capacidad monetaria, aún puedo ayudarte para que sigas explorando y descubras qué quieres hacer con tu futuro y cómo lo llevarás a cabo. Pero no estaré para siempre.

—Lo sé, lo sé...

—Capacidad te sobra, el resto es aprendizaje con paciencia y voluntad. Empieza con pequeñas conquistas de tu libertad, por más absurdas que parezcan. —Inclinó su vaso hacia ella y ésta le sirvió más vino. — Era esperable que, después de lo estricta que fue tu madre, encontrarte aquí con tu propio espacio y casi a tu propia suerte iba a ser un cambio muy drástico.

—Sí, haciendo retrospectiva, era predecible. Aun así no dejo de ser una niña en el cuerpo de una mujer adulta que le da miedo tomar las riendas de su propia vida, a costa de su propia abuela.

—Erika, me gusta compartir mi libertad contigo, por más limitada que ésta esté por mi edad y la pandemia. Es más, precisamente por eso quiero ayudarte y apoyarte, ya estoy grande y tú tienes una vida por soñar y vivir. —Jugueteó con su vaso a la par que contemplaba el de su nieta. — Lo que no tienes permitido es tomar vino sin tu abuela y encerrarte ahí atrás para embriagarte sola.

Se quedó perpleja durante unos segundos, mirándola dubitativa.

— ¿Cómo supiste...?

—El olor a lavandina que tenía ese felpudo que colgaste era insoportable, aún a varios metros podía sentirlo.

—No tenía tanta lavandina, es tu súper sentido del olfato.

—Mi súper sentido del olfato dice que tenía mucha lavandina y eso se traduce en que alguien quiso ocultar una mancha de algo —la observó por arriba del armazón de sus anteojos. — Los gatos no van para atrás por el desagradable recuerdo de tu abuelo, así que es muy probable que haya sido por una mancha de vino, ¿verdad? Erika, ya he lidiado con personas alcohólicas varias veces, nada de esto es nuevo para mí.

—No es necesario ser tan extremista, no soy alcohólica.

—En todo este tiempo, nunca tuviste ese hábito. Además la angustia y el alcohol no hacen buena combinación.

Dejó el vaso a un lado, molesta. Los regaños de abuela eran mucho más suaves que los regaños de madre, pero regaños eran regaños. Resopló frustrada consigo misma, consciente de que esos mismos regaños existían precisamente por su incapacidad de tomar el control sobre su vida. La tratarían como a una niña siempre y cuando no demostrara el comportamiento de una adulta exitosa.

—Te tendré presente en mis deseos de hoy.

— ¿Sólo en los deseos de hoy? ¿A quién le dedicas los deseos de los otros trescientos sesenta y cuatro días del año?

—Ah, pero hoy es un día muuuy especial, la Ágatha dijo que hay luna azul y justo cae en esta fecha tan especial.

—Cierto que hoy era Halloween, ya lo había olvidado.

—No dijo Halloween, dijo algo como Senheim o Samhin.

—Creo que es Samhain.

— ¡Sí, eso, eso! La Ágatha dijo que la luna azul coincidía con el Samhain de la cultura celta y que había que escribir en papelitos no sé cuántos deseos, así cuando vinieran las hadas del otro mundo los cumplirían.

— ¿Segura que funciona así la cosa?

—Bah, creo que dijo algo así, que trae muchas energías y magia... aprovecharé y pediré para que encuentres tu camino o a un hombre con mucha plata que te quiera y te mantenga.

— ¿Por qué no una mujer con mucha plata que me quiera y me mantenga?

—Ay Erika, ¿eres lesbiana?

La joven se rió y luego se hizo el silencio. Observó a su abuela y se sorprendió al notar que su pregunta no había sido en broma.

— ¿Qué tendría de malo que fuera lesbiana?

—Entonces, ¿eres lesbiana?

— ¿No crees que esa pregunta tendría que venir acompañada con un "de todas maneras no importa porque eres mi querida y hermosa Elizabeth Taylor y siempre, siempre te voy a querer? —Inquirió, llevándose una mano al pecho de forma dramática. Era llamativo que podía bromear con su abuela de casi cualquier cosa salvo por eso. — Kiki por favor, no sé qué quiero hacer con mi vida y tú ya me pides que decida mi sexualidad.

—Entonces no te negarías a un hombre con mucha plata.

—Mientras me respete, me dé una jugosa pensión y ponga un departamento a mi nombre, no tengo problema.

—Pues será muy sencillo con tan pocas pretensiones —rió.

Casi inmediatamente empezó a sonar el teléfono desde dentro de la casa. Kiki se levantó como un resorte de la mecedora, causando que el gato saltara asustado de su regazo.

— ¡Abuela, para qué tienes el maldito bastón si no lo usas! —Gritó al ver cómo la anciana se precipitaba al teléfono como podía, apoyándose contra la pared.

— ¡Ágatha, pero qué casualidad! ¡Justo estaba hablando sobre ti con Elizabeth Taylor! Espera, espera un segundo... —volteó y vio a su nieta que se incorporaba dispuesta a marcharse. — ¡Erika! ¿Ya te vas? ¿No quieres que te prepare la cena?

—No te preocupes, creo que tengo algunos restos en la heladera. Ahí te dejé los víveres y lo que queda del vino, te dejo charlar tranquila.

— ¡Buenas noches, cariño! Ágatha te envía saludos.

—Buenas noches.

Se marchó seguida de cerca por los felinos. A mitad del jardín éstos se dispersaron entre los arbustos y se inclinó para acariciarlos como despedida, llevándose por delante algunas ramas salvajes. Kiki ya estaba muy cansada para dedicarse al cuidado y podado de sus plantas como siempre supo hacer, sus piernas estaban cada vez más hinchadas y tiesas por consecuencia del sedentarismo.

Su cabeza le dio un par de vuelcos, tendría que haber considerado comer más galletitas antes de tomar el vino. Entró a la casilla del fondo y se echó sobre la cama, con el celular entre sus dedos, jugueteando entre las aplicaciones para hacer tiempo antes de leer los mensajes de su madre. Comenzó a sentir hambre y fue a revisar la pequeña heladera, volviéndola al cerrar al carecer de ánimos para ponerse a cocinar algo. Volvió a su celular dispuesta a pedir comida por servicio de mensajería cuando, por accidente, abrió el chat de su madre.

_Mamá: Erika, ¿cómo andas? ¿Cómo anda el estudio? ¿Cómo anda tu abuela de las piernas? La estás cuidando, ¿verdad? Porque veo en el noticiero que todo el mundo está saliendo para celebrar Halloween. Mejor quédate cuidándola y estudiando._

Ah, los buenos y asfixiantes mensajes de su madre, ¿cómo no _morirse_ de ganas de leerlos? Igual era importante leer aquello, dedicado para las pocas veces que pensaba que si se hubiera quedado en su casa hubiera progresado con alguna de las carreras que comenzó y abandonó. No, si su éxito dependía de eso, le parecía un precio muy costoso sacrificar la poca salud mental que le restaba para conseguirlo.

Antes de siquiera pensar en responder, la pantalla volvió a iluminarse con un nuevo mensaje.

_Mamá: te acabo de ver conectada en Facebook, ¿por qué no respondiste mis mensajes antes? ¿Me estás eludiendo? ¿Por qué me evitas, acaso abandonaste la carrera OTRA VEZ?_

Definitivamente estaba perdiendo dinero al no trabajar para el FBI.

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es que siempre se enteraba de todo? ¿Cómo puede ser que, a través de un simple chat de celular supiera que había fracasado _OTRA VEZ_?

La realidad es que sabía el cómo lo hacía, porque su hilo de pensamientos siempre había sido el mismo: siempre esperaba lo peor de ella. Su madre nunca había tenido reparos en tacharla de "estúpida e ignorante" por encontrarla leyendo un libro para púberes de quince años cuando ella tenía quince años, ni era tan complicado tratarla de "fácil y regalada" al verla salir del colegio con su noviecito del secundario y su grupo de amigos, ni era tan rebuscado tildarla de "enferma depresiva" cuando la piel comenzó a pegarse a sus huesos y vivía encerrada en su habitación. Por más estudiosa y aplicada que fuera nunca era suficiente para su madre y siempre terminaba anunciando algo fatídico como que rezaría por ella ante Dios porque había nacido condenada al fracaso.

_Erika: ¿De qué estás hablando? No abandoné nada y la abuela se encuentra bien, sigue negándose a usar el bastón, mucho menos el andador... y te recuerdo que estamos en pandemia, ¿de qué clase de fiesta me estás hablando?_

_Mamá: No paran de promocionar Halloween en la televisión, pero si realmente sigues estudiando, no te debe importar mucho. Rezaré a Dios para que no lo arruines de nuevo._

_Erika: sabes lo que decía Nietzsche sobre Dios, ¿verdad?_

_Mamá: no descontextualices frases cuyo significado real no entiendes y vuelve a estudiar. Buenas noches._

Tenía la sensación de que el celular le quemaba entre los dedos mientras unas pocas lágrimas caían sobre la pantalla. Pese a que no se veían hacía ya dos años, seguía tratándola como a aquella triste e inútil adolescente que abandonó su hogar para ir a vivir con su abuela, en un intento desesperado de escape de aquella prisión. Como aquel mismo día, sintió que se le oprimía el pecho y que necesitaba dar grandes bocanadas para poder respirar. Pasaron dos años y todo seguía igual. Pasaron dos años y ella seguía percibiéndose a sí misma como el reflejo que le devolvía la perspectiva de su madre: pequeña, deprimida y fracasada.

La impotencia le infundió deseos de revolear su celular contra la pared, pero se contuvo. Su abuela tenía razón, tenía que aprender a apropiarse y administrar su propia libertad con pequeñas conquistas, por más absurdas que parezcan. Se volvió a vestir con la muda de ropa que había utilizado anteriormente y se colocó otro de los barbijos tejidos por Kiki. Salió al jardín seguida de cerca por los brillosos ojos de los felinos ocultos quienes, por suerte, complotaron a su favor y no emitieron un solo maullido. Escuchó de afuera que su abuela seguía charlando a los gritos con su amiga y abrió con cuidado el pesado portón, saliendo a la calle.

Las nubes comenzaban a despejarse en el cielo y la luna llena se alzaba en todo su esplendor, iluminando las calles tranquilas del barrio. Si bien sólo había una pequeña distancia de doce cuadras entre la casa de su abuela y las arterias principales de la capital, siempre le sorprendió el gran contraste entre la quietud de un lugar y el bullicio estruendoso y conglomerado de gente del otro.

A medida que se iba acercando se iba cruzando con guirnaldas temáticas de Halloween, bares abarrotados con filas de espera larguísimas y mucha gente disfrazada. Al parecer todo el mundo había olvidado cualquier consciencia sobre el virus con el jolgorio de la fiesta... al menos tenía que darles crédito, era la primera vez que veía disfraces tan variados y creativos como esos, creía reconocer a varias especies mitológicas que había visto en libros y algunas más exóticas de las cuales desconocía.

Ya en la arteria principal notó que habían restringido la circulación de vehículos y que las personas se movilizaban en grandes grupos por el medio de la calle. Tratando de mantener la mayor distancia posible, llegó hasta su pizzería favorita y aguardó un rato hasta que pudo realizar su pedido y dirigirse a la plaza más próxima, sentándose en la primera parcela de pasto que encontró libre y más alejada del resto de las personas.

Comió y bebió, sintiéndose un poquito mejor consigo misma. Si bien siempre pudo ser capaz de salir a la madrugada a comprarse una pizza, era usual que desistiera pensando en la flojera de caminar tantas cuadras o en el desperdicio de dinero cuando podía estar tranquila y segura en el jardín de su abuela. Quizás el efecto del vino le había ayudado a dar ese pequeño empujón. Allí, sola entre multitudes de personas, se sintió un poquito más libre.

Permaneció un rato más hasta que tuvo la impresión de que los ánimos en la plaza comenzaban a caldearse por influencia del alcohol, así que decidió marcharse por precaución. Debía ser bastante tarde porque varios bares comenzaban a apagar sus luces para anunciar a su clientela que cerraban. Caminó un par de pasos cuando un fuerte escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y sus piernas se detuvieron por reflejo, sintiendo erizarse cada parte de su piel. Por un instante se sintió completamente sola, como si toda la multitud hubiera desaparecido y ella se encontrara vulnerable. ¿Por qué sentía eso? Alzó el rostro para mirar hacia todos y comprobar que el jolgorio continuaba lo más normal. ¿Acaso... acaso alguien la estaba observando? Aún nerviosa con aquella horrible sensación, decidió que debía emprender el regreso a casa.

Observando alrededor con cautela, notó a lo lejos las encandilantes luces azules que caracterizaban a los patrulleros de la policía, los cuales pararon en la dirección donde tenía que pasar para volver. Vio salir a un gran número de uniformados armados con escopetas y amplios escudos de plástico que se fueron disponiendo uno al lado de otro, en una gran fila como guerreros espartanos. Una vez completada la formación, uno de ellos se adelantó e hizo un gesto con su brazo, ante el cual comenzaron a disparar contra la multitud.

Pronto todo el jolgorio se tornó en griterío y chillidos dividido entre un grupo que fue a arremeter contra la violencia policial y otro que salió huyendo despavorido, generando una descomunal avalancha de personas. La alarma de su cerebro se activó antes de darse cuenta y salió disparada, yendo con la corriente y alejándose de su destino.

Sumado a los disparos de balas, comenzaron a disparar bombas lacrimógenas desde varios puntos laterales, inundando las calles de aquella nube asfixiante que avanzaba sin piedad. Como si fuera poco, se oyó una fuerte explosión que hizo retumbar los mismos edificios y ocurrió un apagón masivo de energía eléctrica, justo cuando una lengua de fuego verde se alzó como una columna en una de las ramificaciones de las calles, obligando a la avalancha a permanecer unida y que nadie se escapara. Varias más se alzaron en cada intersección, iluminando de color esmeralda y de forma fugaz los rostros de pánico de la muchedumbre asustada y aturdida, mientras la policía ganaba cada vez más terreno sobre las calles.

Confundida entre la turbada multitud que la empujaba y la llevaba por delante en el medio de la penumbra, fue cuestión de minutos para que Erika quedara en el rango de fuego. En cuanto pudo se refugió contra la estructura de un edificio para arrancarse el barbijo del rostro y recuperar algo de aire. Pese al vértigo, llegó a contemplar las figuras borrosas de varios civiles que exclaman frases en un idioma inentendible y disparaban haces de luz que terminaban estallando contra la formación policial, la cual seguía avanzando de forma inexorable. Antes de siquiera permitirse pensar si su cerebro estaba alucinando, se vio obligada a abandonar aquel lugar y retomar la huida.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, intentando cubrir sus vías respiratorias del gas y conteniendo sus náuseas, pero ya el cansancio y el aturdimiento pesaban toneladas sobre ella cuando fue alcanzada por una bala en una de sus piernas, sacudiendo con violencia todo su cuerpo y precipitándola directo al suelo. Mientras sentía el palpitar del dolor, el griterío fue fundiéndose en un agudo pitido que atravesaba sus oídos y su vista se nubló al punto tal de reducirla a manchones de luz que se fundían a la espesa oscuridad. Su instinto le chillaba que tenía que incorporarse y seguir corriendo pero su mente ya no podía reaccionar y un intenso sopor comenzó a invadirla. Cómo si todo alrededor hubiera dejado de existir, la imagen de su madre apareció en su mente, pregonando con su estridente voz aquellas últimas palabras: _"Rezaré a Dios para que no lo arruines de nuevo"._

De repente sintió que era alzada en vilo como a una muñeca, y era cargada en brazos con firmeza. Su cabeza le daba demasiadas vueltas como para siquiera resistirse mientras sentía que era transportada a algún lugar. Un zumbido intenso comenzó a roer su oído, como un maldito murmullo que no le permitía sumirse en la tranquilidad que le ofrecía aquel sueño. Intentó pero ni siquiera podía ignorarlo y sentía que cada vez cobraba más fuerza y volumen, desplazando al molesto pitido y percatándose por fin que no era un murmullo sino gritos dirigidos hacia ella que terminaron por arrancarle del sopor.

— ¡Vamos, no te duermas! No puedes desmayarte aquí, tienes que incorporarte y volver a tu casa —insistía una voz masculina. — ¡Vamos, sé que puedes escucharme! Lo de tu pierna no es grave, eres capaz de despertarte y responderme, ¡vamos!

Pese a que su cabeza se le partía del dolor, fue recobrando poco a poco el sentido. Fue tomando noción de su alrededor y se percató de que se encontraba sentada en unos peldaños con la espalda contra una fría y dura columna, mientras a lo lejos se escuchaba el estruendo de los disparos y el griterío de la muchedumbre. Se inclinó y comenzó a toser con fuerza, siendo asida con cuidado por aquel gentil joven que no podía distinguir por el espesor de la penumbra.

—Muy bien, ahora respira conmigo, vamos. Inspira y espira, inspira y espira. —Por un momento fugaz, tuvo la sutil impresión de sentir la tersa mano de él contra su rostro. — Estás llorando, ¿acaso llegaron a afectarte los gases lacrimógenos?

—No —respondió con un hilo de voz y volvió a toser de forma áspera, sintiendo un ardor infernal en su pecho.

—Qué alivio, entonces sólo concéntrate en respirar conmigo, necesitas recuperar tu ritmo natural de oxigenación. Inspira y espira, inspira y espira... ¿cómo te llamas?

—Erika —inmediatamente se maldijo, no tendría que haberle brindado esa información a un completo desconocido. Quizás era su impresión, pero creyó notar que el joven sonreía en la oscuridad.

—Muy bien Erika, lo estás logrando. Sigue respirando conmigo.

Permanecieron así durante unos minutos hasta que ella logró componerse y recién ahí él se alejó a una distancia prudencial para darle su espacio. Con la mano en el pecho agitado, alzó el rostro y observó estelas de luz verde a la distancia. Con lentitud, su cerebro empezó a procesar todo.

— ¿Qué demonios fue lo que pasó? ¿De dónde salió todo eso? ¡Había familias allí con niños, y la policía llegó y empezó a reprimir a todo el mundo! ¿Y de dónde salió ese maldito fuego? ¿Eran fuegos pirotécnicos? Pero, ¡la gente disparaba también! Y no veía mechas para encender nada... ¿aspiré demasiado gas lacrimógeno?

Intentó incorporarse y todo el músculo de su pierna se contrajo por el dolor, latiendo con violencia en la zona de la herida. Llevó sus dedos con cuidado hasta allí y tragó en seco cuando los sintió mojarse con un líquido espeso que suponía era su propia sangre.

—Fue sólo una bala de goma. Más allá de lo duras y dolorosas que son, estás fuera de cualquier peligro.

Un rayo de alarma atravesó su consciencia al volver a escucharlo hablar y caer en la cuenta de que se encontraba en el medio de una calle solitaria y en penumbras, con un hombre a quién ni siquiera podía distinguir. Se incorporó como pudo contra la columna, tanteando el estado de su pierna para comprobar si tenía el suficiente equilibrio para intentar huir.

—Supongo que tú fuiste quien me sacó de allí, ¿verdad? La policía parecía tener bloqueados todos los desvíos, ¿cómo pudiste traerme hasta aquí?

No sabía si era impresión suya o qué, pero creyó notar que volvía a sonreír.

—Digamos que tuviste muchísima suerte de que pasara _casualmente_ por allí. Un gusto Erika, mi nombre es Leiftan.


	2. Capítulo 2 —Secuestro

A medida que su respiración se normalizaba, sus ojos fueron adaptándose a la penumbra y a la sutil luz que le brindaba la luna llena. Observó los letreros que indicaban los nombres de las calles y pudo deducir que se encontraba a dos cuadras de distancia de la arteria principal, en dirección contraria a la casa de su abuela. Tanteó con cuidado su pierna y comprobó que estaba en mejor estado de lo que imaginaba, quizás como consecuencia de la creciente segregación de adrenalina que sentía en su pecho al sentirse en peligro inminente.

—Entonces, ¿tú me salvaste? ¿Cómo pudiste verme en el medio de la penumbra, con todo el alboroto de gente y los gases lacrimógenos?

Forzó su vista y creyó distinguir algunos rasgos de la fisonomía de su interlocutor, lo cual debió alertarlo al instante porque éste retrocedió dos pasos.

—Estaba con el primer grupo que impactó contra la formación policial en un intento de detenerlos... obvio que fue una tentativa bastante precaria y, como noté que había niños cerca, preferí abandonar el ataque para auxiliar a quién pudiera —su voz sonaba algo triste. — En el medio de la multitud y del griterío, vi algo encogido en el suelo, lo tomé en mis brazos y resultaste ser tú. Te traje hasta aquí para que puedas recuperar el aire y comprobar tu herida.

—Bueno, muchas gracias Leiftan. Realmente no me imaginaba que esto podía terminar así, no entiendo a qué vino la represión policial... ¡Y de dónde salió el fuego ese verde! ¡Y la gente que parecía disparar fuegos artificiales o qué se yo lo que era eso!

—Sí, fue todo tan súbito y bien planeado... —respondió éste sin sorprenderse, a la par que volvía a retroceder otros dos pasos.

Verlo recular tanto activó otra alarma que la atravesó como un rayo en su mente.

—Te recomiendo que no vuelvas a ir hacia allá, las cosas pueden ponerse peligrosas. Deben estar capturando a los civiles para llevarlos al calabozo, y si se percatan de ti... —no continuó la oración, parecía pensativo, como hilando cosas en su mente.

— ¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo? ¿Qué es lo que necesito saber?

—Perdóname pero no tengo tiempo para explicar nada, me necesitan en otro lugar —suspiró, con pena y cansancio. — Además entiendo que debes estar muy asustada por conversar con un desconocido en una calle desolada y oscura, así que lo más prudente es que me retire cuanto antes, no quisiera hacer algo que te asuste y que salgas corriendo con tu pierna en ese estado... quizás la próxima vez sea más propicia.

— ¿Disculpa? ¿La próxima vez? —Salió del amparo de la columna hacia la mitad de la calle, aturdida.

—Ah cierto, tengo que pedirte un pequeñísimo favor antes de marcharme: por favor, no le comentes a nadie sobre mí y mi nombre.

—Entonces, ¿realmente te llamas Leiftan? ¿No era una mentira?

Pese a los metros que los separaban, creyó percibir una pequeña sonrisa de su parte.

—Tú me dijiste el tuyo, hubiera sido muy maleducado de mi parte mentirte. Sentí que era justo retribuirte la deferencia de la misma manera.

— ¿Y cómo sabes que yo no mentí?

—Tu respuesta fue automática y natural en un momento donde estabas intentando recuperar aire, apenas podías respirar así que menos podías inventar un nombre ficto de forma tan espontánea.

—Quizás también pude haber automatizado el nombre ficto Erika para dirigirme a extraños en la calle, uno nunca sabe qué puede pasar y es mejor estar prevenida —replicó, molesta consigo misma por haberle brindado aquella información.

Como respuesta recibió una suave risita que sonó tan agradable a sus oídos que, por más que quiso, no pudo sentirse ofendida. Aunque era obvio que no le creía, aquel sujeto parecía dispuesto a seguirle el juego.

—Si ese es el caso, realmente espero que me concedas el favor de proteger mi nombre —Se volteó y ella creyó distinguir mechones rubios y negros en su cabello. — Adiós Erika, ten mucho cuidado cuando vuelvas a casa, la situación seguirá agitada por el resto de la noche. Confío en ti para resguardar nuestro secreto.

Vio su silueta perderse en el horizonte, aún anonadada por tal extraña situación. No sólo le había salvado, sino que había leído sus intenciones en cuestión de segundos y había optado por marcharse para su propio bienestar. Le había resultado tan agradable que su sola voz había logrado acallar la alarma de peligro que emitía su cuerpo segundos antes.

Se dio una palmada en la cabeza por ser tan ingenua ya que, por más encantador que le haya parecido, no podía permitirse confiarse tanto... quizás sólo se hacía el héroe y luego vendía su ubicación a personas gustosas de encontrar a una chica herida en el medio de una calle desolada; tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes. Por suerte el dolor de su pierna se había vuelto un latido sordo que le permitió caminar y rehacer las cuadras para regresar a la avenida principal.

Los estruendos de los disparos y los haces de luz se sentían ya a varios metros de distancia. La energía eléctrica había vuelto en ese tramo y, tal como imaginaba, a esa altura de la arteria sólo quedaban un par de patrulleros y policías rezagados que se llevaban a varios civiles esposados. No tenía ánimos de eludirlos así que confiaba en que la retuvieran, tomaran los datos de su documento y la dejaran continuar su vuelta a casa. En cuanto entró en su rango de visión, varios oficiales se colocaron el barbijo y se acercaron a ella, cerrándole el paso.

—Documento, por favor —La voz era intimidante pero, al menos esta vez, le hablaban antes de dispararle.

Extendió su credencial que fue pasada de mano en mano entre los uniformados hasta llegar a uno que fue anotando todos sus datos.

—Es un documento de humano, subcomisario —repuso éste, luego de analizarlo con cuidado.

— ¿Es usted humana? —Inquirió el susodicho subcomisario.

Erika arqueó una ceja. Si no se hubiera sentido tan intimidada le habría pedido que repitiera su pregunta.

—Sí

—No tiene usted ojos de humana, se ven raros, son como azules o violetas... sí, creo que son violetas.

—Depende de cómo le den la luz, sí —respondió de forma automática, sin creer que tuviera esa estúpida conversación en un momento como ese. ¿Qué mierda le importaban sus ojos?

—Había una actriz que tenía los ojos violetas y era humana también —aventuró a decir otro de los oficiales, pero una rápida mirada del subcomisario lo cayó.

—No importa, denme un tester. Usted, extienda su mano.

Observó cómo le facilitaban un aparato diminuto, similar a una pequeña abrochadora con una pantalla pequeña que anunciaba números, bastante parecido a uno de esos dispositivos que medían la azúcar en sangre para pacientes diabéticos. Sin ánimos de oponer resistencia, extendió su mano cómo le ordenaban y dejó que pincharan uno de sus dedos. El aparatito emitió un pitido y el subcomisario abrió mucho los ojos de la sorpresa, luego enseñó la pantalla al policía que llevaba la anotación de todo, el cual también pronunció una exclamación por lo bajo.

—Reténganle el documento, esos valores están muy lejos de entrar en la medida estándar de un humano: miente o está drogada. Espósenla.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué está hablando? —Saltó al ver cómo alzaban sus armas contra ella mientras otro oficial se acercaba a reducirla. — ¡No estoy drogada! ¿Qué están haciendo? ¡No estoy mintiendo!

—Usen las esposas especiales, es muy peligrosa... ¡Llamen a alguno de los médicos! Si está drogada y esos valores suben, será una bomba a punto de explotar.

Sin consideración alguna fue esposada y obligada a arrodillarse sobre el asfalto, con las armas apuntándole a corta distancia. Mientras esperaban al susodicho médico, sudor frío recorría su cuerpo y el pánico iba apoderándose de ella. Aun así sintió que el subcomisario conversaba en voz baja con el oficial que mantenía las anotaciones, y éste se alejó para mantener una conversación por celular.

En cuestión de segundos que parecieron eternos, apareció uno de los médicos que conformaban la asistencia sanitaria policial. Se acercó con sumo cuidado y fue examinando con lentitud sus signos vitales, que luego fueron anotados por el policía en cuanto hubo terminado su llamada. Era tal el estado de shock de Erika que apenas sintió el frío del estetoscopio en su espalda, ni siquiera se atrevía a moverse un ápice, tenía la sensación de que el corazón se le desbocaría del pecho al latir con tanta intensidad estremecedora.

—Tiene el pulso y la respiración muy acelerados, aunque eso puede ser producto del miedo ante toda esta situación. No tiene rastro de maana encima del cuerpo, así que no ha hecho ningún uso de hechicería ni alquimia —se incorporó y se dirigió al subcomisario. — Salvo por esos elevados valores, todo indicaría que es humana... tendría que hacer más análisis, pero aquí no tenemos el equipamiento necesario.

—Entonces la llevaremos a la comisaría. Levántenla y pónganla en el patrullero, yo la llevaré, y usted —señaló al oficial que tomaba las notas — venga de copiloto.

—Disculpe, subcomisario, pero acabo de comunicarme con el Comisario General, el cual se vio muy interesado en el caso de esta muchacha —repuso el aludido. — Espera ansioso toda la información al respecto y quiere verla personalmente.

El subcomisario emitió un bufido de molestia.

— ¿Dónde se encuentra el Comisario General?

—Está en la primera línea de fuego, esperando a menguar el flujo de gente para poder retroceder hasta nuestra ubicación, señor.

—Eso puede llevarle horas, inspector, la formación está bastante debilitada ya que muchos soldados fueron heridos en el cumplimiento del deber. En ese período de tiempo ya podríamos haberla llevado a la comisaría para realizarle los pertinentes estudios y verificar nuestras sospechas.

—Pero el Comisario fue muy incisivo al respecto...

—Entonces, permanezca usted aquí y enséñele los datos pertinentes. Yo me adelantaré, así ganamos tiempo.

Dicho y hecho, Erika fue levantada del suelo como si de un saco de papas se tratase y fue colocada en el asiento trasero de uno de los patrulleros. Su cuerpo temblaba de miedo ya que nada bueno podía venir del hecho de que le retuvieran su identificación, de que planeaban hacerle estudios médicos contra su voluntad y de la insistencia del Comisario General para verle.

El subcomisario se colocó en el asiento de conductor y otro oficial fue de copiloto.

— ¡Señor! —Exclamó el inspector acercándose al vehículo. — El Comisario hizo hincapié en que fuera escoltada por más patrullas, podría ser peligroso de otra manera.

—Entonces, que así sea —Repuso el aludido. Arrancando el motor del vehículo e iniciado el viaje, junto con otros patrulleros que fueron siguiéndole el ritmo por detrás.

Un silencio sepulcral reinaba ahí dentro, interrumpido cada tanto por los pedidos y anuncios del radio-comunicador con el que contaba el auto. Encogida como una niña, Erika luchaba para mantener la cabeza fría y no dejarse llevar por el terrible pánico que la embargaba, comprimiendo su pecho en impotencia y desesperación. Ensimismada en aquella lucha interna, no se percató de lo que ocurría en el asiento delantero y su cuerpo dio un brinco al ver cómo el copiloto impactaba bruscamente contra el mando del vehículo, activando el airbag y quedando allí, desmayado.

Temblando de miedo, la joven levantó la vista hacia el conductor, quién acomodó el espejo retrovisor para contemplarla bien mientras manejaba. Un rayo de alarma la atravesó a la par que notaba que giraba una perilla del radio-comunicador y éste quedaba enmudecido.

—De casualidad, ¿tú no eres Lance?

Le impactó aquella inesperada pregunta, pero del miedo no pudo encontrar voz alguna para responderle.

—Quiero decir, no pareces el tal Lance y ni siquiera pareces _un_ Lance, pero no me gusta juzgar por las apariencias. Preguntar siempre me parece más adecuado.

Otro silencio. Forcejeó involuntariamente con las esposas, en un inútil intento de liberarse. Era tan irrisorio el planteo que cada vez se ponía más y más nerviosa.

—Sin palabras, ¿eh? Bueno, seas o no seas, esos valores estaban demasiado altos para ignorarlos —comentó mirándola una vez más para luego reacomodar el espejo retrovisor. — Si resultas ser Lance, mejor, pero si resulta que eres una drogadicta, vendrás bien para informarnos dónde conseguiste esa gran cantidad de maana... quizás hasta seas una mula, ¿no estoy en lo cierto?

—No tengo la menor idea de qué me está hablando —consiguió articular, inquietándose aún más con aquellas acusaciones.

—Son todas conjeturas, de todas maneras no te salvas de los análisis... aunque ya hablaremos de eso, ahora necesito pensar cómo nos deshacemos de la policía.

Parpadeó varias veces, pasando la mirada entre el conductor y el desfallecido copiloto. Su cuerpo se petrificó y se esforzó en respirar profundo, sintiéndose al borde del colapso mental ante aquella situación que se volvía cada vez más y más inverosímil. Necesitaba mantener la cabeza lo más fría posible o perdería la poca cordura que le quedaba.

—Disculpa, creo que entendí mal, ¿acaso dijiste _deshacernos de la policía_?

—Colaborar es tu mejor opción, créeme, no querrás terminar en el calabozo y menos en manos de ellos en un día como hoy —sacó su celular y marcó un número, luego lo apoyó cerca del mando y lo puso en altavoz, aguardando a que le atendieran. — No pude recuperar tu documento, ese maldito inspector pretendía mantenerse leal ante sus superiores... ¡Qué pueden saber de lealtad ellos!

—No tengo idea alguna de lo que está pasando, pero no eres el subcomisario, ¿verdad? Ni oficial, ni policía.

—Ah muy bien, muy bien, veo que ya empiezan a caerte las ideas de la cabeza, menudo shock tenías encima, ¿no? Así que mejor aceleramos el proceso, ¿no te parece?

Un sutil haz de luz le envolvió y el cuerpo del subcomisario fue amoldándose como arcilla hasta enseñar una esbelta figura casi femenina por excepción de unas orejas de zorro y siete colas níveas que se enredaban alrededor del asiento del conductor.

— ¡Tarán! Indudablemente mejor el cambio, ¿verdad? —Observó que su celular se iluminaba y alguien respondía a su llamado. — ¡Ya era hora! No sólo me dejan haciendo trabajo que correspondería a alguien de _Sombra_ , sino que encima estoy sin respaldo.

— ¡Koori! ¿Dónde se supone que estás? —Inquirió una voz masculina del otro lado.

—Intentando huir de la policía al secuestrarles a una chica cuyos valores de maana resultaron ser lo suficientemente altos como para sospechar que se trata de Lance.

— ¿Dijiste _chica_? ¿Una mujer va a ser Lance?

—Matthew, también dije que estoy huyendo de la policía, ¿te importaría darme una mano? ¡Además, quién eres tú para juzgar cómo debe verse y no verse Lance!

—Por favor, no retomemos esa discusión _otra vez_... Me aterra lo que sea que se te haya ocurrido que te llevó a secuestrar a una chica de las manos de la policía, así que mejor descríbeme cuál es la situación.

—Estoy manejando un patrullero con Lance esposada atrás y un oficial que tuve que desmayar, yendo rumbo a la comisaría y seguida de cerca por otros dos patrulleros que vienen escoltándonos a media distancia. En cuanto me desvíe del recorrido, mandarán unidades a perseguirme, además de que existe la posibilidad de que estos vehículos tengan rastreadores GPS.

—Entiendo, tu única opción es un trasbordo. Yo estoy en un auto con Valarian, siguiendo la ubicación de tu celular. Creo que podemos aprovechar los apagones para permitir que escapes y poder remolcarte.

—Por aquí ya reactivaron la energía eléctrica, corremos el riesgo de que nos registren a través de las cámaras de la vía pública.

—Valarian está revisando el sistema del alumbrado y dice que aún hay zonas que continúan en penumbras dentro del foco más intenso de la represión, las cuales comprenden callecitas aledañas por las que puedes meterte y donde te remolcaremos, ya estoy mandándote el mapa que acabo de trazar.

Aprovechó el primer semáforo en rojo con el que se cruzó para analizar la ruta en cuestión. Luego suspiró y volteó hacia atrás para contemplar unos segundos el pálido y perplejo rostro de la joven, dedicándole una sonrisa.

—Día difícil, ¿verdad?

Erika tragó en seco, temblando al tratar de asimilar toda esa información y presintiendo lo que se avecinaba.

—Bueno, por lo menos tú no estás siendo secuestrada... —iba a añadir por una _mujer zorro de siete colas_ pero se contuvo, quizás hería susceptibilidades.

—Claro porque suena a ensueño ser secuestrada por la misma policía que reprimió con balas de goma, gas lacrimógeno y combustiones de fuego a una festividad pacífica.

— ¡No es un sueño de por sí ser secuestrada! Aun suponiendo que ellos sean los malos y ustedes los buenos, lo cual dudo mucho porque no tengo ni idea de quién y qué demonios son ustedes, no es idílico para nadie ser secuestrado.

— ¿Ah, no? —Insinuó inclinándose hacia el asiento de atrás, mirándole atrevida. — Bueno, si quieres podemos saltearnos este momento incómodo del secuestro e ir directo hacia la parte donde desarrollas síndrome de Estocolmo, ¿no te complacería más?

— ¡Koori! —Exclamó la voz del celular, llamando su atención. — ¿Cómo tienes ánimos de ligar en una situación como esta? Acabo de comunicarme con uno de los escuadrones que se encuentra del otro lado de la ciudad, ya están preparando un círculo de alquimia siguiendo mis instrucciones para así deshacernos de tu vehículo. Lamentablemente, el resto anda muy ocupado así que nadie puede venir en tu asistencia hasta que llegues al punto ciego que te indiqué en el mapa, depende de ti llegar hasta aquí.

—Gracias Matt, pero no es necesario que te pongas celoso. —El semáforo cambió a verde y arrancó de vuelta el vehículo, empujando la palanca de cambios y aumentando la velocidad. — Mejor sujeta bien tu cinturón, esto será intenso.

— ¡Estoy esposada! —Gritó Erika.

—Ups, cierto... bueno, mejor suerte para la próxima, Lance.

Giró hacia la derecha y pisó el acelerador, deshaciendo el camino por la calle paralela y en contramano. Gracias al avanzado horario de la madrugada no tenía muchos autos que esquivar, así que aprovechó para volver a encender el radio-comunicador para mantenerse al tanto de los anuncios. Varias voces confusas fueron chillando y exigiendo respuestas ante aquella maniobra inesperada y el porqué del desvío del destino original. Al no brindar respuesta alguna, pronto fueron organizándose para ir tras su persecución.

— ¿Oíste eso, Matt? Están llamando a todas las unidades disponibles, puntualizando en las motocicletas —comentó por su celular mientras manejaba. — Me superarán en velocidad en cuestión de minutos, ésta chatarra no puede comparárseles.

—Sigo sin obtener respuesta de ningún escuadrón, tenemos que pensar en algo más.

Erika iba rebotando en el asiento trasero, intentando amortiguar con sus doloridas piernas los bruscos impactos que recibía contra el vehículo como consecuencia de las maniobras evasivas de la conductora. Iba chillando asustada por las intensas luces y los estruendosos bocinazos de los autos que los sobrepasaban, además del creciente aullido de la sirena policial.

— ¡Maldición, siento que me alcanzan!

— ¡Estás sólo a un par de cuadras de entrar en el punto ciego!

— ¡No llego sin que antes me alcancen, maldita sea! Y si entro en su rango de visión, no me dejarán aun a oscuras... intentaré crear una ilusión entre nosotros.

—Pero, ¿y el GPS...?

—Sólo será por unos minutos, se despistarán lo suficiente al ver que el GPS indica un vehículo que no existe.

—Pero crear una ilusión en movimiento y mientras estás manejando, ¿no es demasiado suicida? ¿Realmente puedes hacer eso?

—Tendré que intentarlo... me desviaré de la ruta que has trazado, no podré proyectar nada si encima tengo que concentrarme en esquivar vehículos en contramano.

Giró ante la primera esquina que pudo, yendo a mano con el tránsito. Sacó su brazo por la ventanilla y lo apoyó contra la carrocería, desprendiendo de sus dedos una suave estela de luz clara que fueron distribuyéndose por todo el patrullero. Erika se asomó esperando notar algún cambio en la fachada del vehículo, pero sólo pudo percatarse de cómo iban perdiendo velocidad y de cómo las enormes motocicletas doblaban y se precipitaban sobre ellas.

Para su sorpresa, Koori sólo corrió el patrullero a un costado, dejando que pasaran y se les adelantaran varios metros, como si no las hubieran visto. Confundida por la situación, miró a la conductora esperando alguna explicación pero se abstuvo al notarla bastante concentrada y tensa, con sus colas erizadas y su cuerpo inclinado hacia el volante, atenta al panorama.

El radio-comunicador volvió a chillar con voces confundidas y molestas ante la repentina desaparición del vehículo, y recién allí Koori volvió a empujar la palanca de cambios y pisar el acelerador, doblando en contramano en la próxima calle y sacando su brazo de la carrocería.

—Matthew, ¿sigues ahí? —preguntó al celular, agitada. Parecía que había corrido una maratón.

—Sí, no quería distraerte de ese ritual o lo que sea que se supone que sea.

—Logré perderlos unas cuadras, ahora deben estar reorganizándose y rastreándome con el GPS y las cámaras... ya distingo la zona del apagón, estoy casi dentro, pero ellos no tardarán mucho en alcanzarme aún en la penumbra.

—No te preocupes, el círculo que dibujamos nosotros está cerca de la entrada de la zona, en cuanto dejes el vehículo encima y salgan de allí, será transportado al otro rincón de la ciudad, así que el GPS terminará despistándolos por sí solo... ya te veo, cortaré la llamada para terminar de preparar todo.

Koori guardó su celular y aceleró durante el trecho que faltaba para llegar. Pese a la densa oscuridad, apagó todas las luces de la patrulla y continuó avanzando más lento hasta notar el resplandor de linternas a unos metros, marcándole un camino al agitarse en el aire. Disminuyó aún más la velocidad hasta detenerse encima del susodicho círculo dibujado en el suelo, el cual despedía un destello opaco.

Apagó el motor y saltó hacia afuera del vehículo. Sus compañeros se sumaron a ella, sacando a la joven del asiento trasero y trasladándola hacia el asiento trasero de otro auto. Luego se acercaron hacia el círculo de alquimia y exclamaron unas palabras en un extraño dialecto, produciendo un haz de luz que envolvió al patrullero y que, en cuestión de segundos, se esfumó junto con él sin dejar rastro. Erika contempló la escena obnubilada hasta que el aullido de las alarmas policíacas volvió a escucharse en la distancia, alertando a aquel grupo de personas e instándolos a abordar el auto donde ella se encontraba para emprender la huida.

No aminoraron la marcha sino hasta que dejaron de escuchar las horribles sirenas en la distancia. Recién allí se permitieron respirar y clamar victoria por la misión cumplida.

— ¡Por el Oráculo! Demasiada tensión —Exclamó Koori, echándose a lo largo de todo el asiento trasero, invadiendo con sus colas el espacio de Erika. — Sabía que esta noche traería mucho trabajo, pero la persecución con la policía fue un plus que no esperaba.

—De nada, Koori, me alegra mucho haberte ayudado —protestó una voz masculina desde el asiento del copiloto, la misma voz que le había brindado apoyo a través del celular.

—Gracias Matt, no sé qué habría sido de mi si tus grandes músculos no hubieran oxigenado sangre a tu hermoso rostro para así estimular a tu increíble cerebro a atenerte a los planes de emergencia que _obviamente_ trazó Huang Chu... ¡Si tu odias la alquimia! ¿En qué momento se te pudo ocurrir hacer un círculo de transportación? —Luego se dirigió al asiento del conductor. — Así que gracias Valarian, seguro que fuiste tú quien terminó trazándolo en el suelo.

—De nada, —río el aludido— pero dale algo de crédito a Matthew también, el organizó todo.

Pronto abandonaron aquel sector en penumbras y los bañó la luminiscencia del alumbrado eléctrico, acompañado por los primeros rayos del sol de la mañana. Eso, sumado a la charla distendida del auto, fue generando un clima relajante que ayudó a que Erika saliera poco a poco de su estado de shock: había sobrevivido a una violenta represión policíaca y a una persecución de película, pero aun así no había ninguna señal de que su situación mejorara, sino que parecía ir empeorando cada vez más y más. El impacto de la realidad le cayó como una descarga eléctrica al cuerpo que provocó que se tensara sobre su asiento e intentara forcejear con las esposas. ¿Qué sería de ella ahora, siendo llevada a quién sabe dónde por aquellos tres desconocidos?... Ay, si tan sólo le hubiera hecho caso a su madre, ¡qué dolor y angustia sentirá su abuela cuando se despierte y encuentre que su nieta desapareció!

Matthew se volteó y clavó su mirada en la joven, quien intentó sostenérsela, inundada por un súbito coraje producto de la creciente adrenalina en su cuerpo.

—Entonces, ¿se supone que ella es Lance? ¿Por qué creíste que era buena idea abandonar tu puesto para secuestrar a esta chica?

—Bueno, los datos que recibí de Lance eran que era guapo y poderoso, así que en cuanto vi los valores de maana...

—Espera, Koori —una peligrosa idea surgió de su cabeza. — ¿No pensaste en la posibilidad de que fuera una carnada? ¿Y si quizás fue plantada allí mismo como una treta para que la llevásemos con nosotros, y así rastrearnos con un GPS que tuviera encima?

—No, espera un momento, no creo que se hubieran puesto tan exhaustivos en la recolección de datos si ese fuera el caso.

— ¡Retuvieron su documento por algo!

—Yo fui la primera en ver ese documento, era un simple documento de humano, no brindaba ningún otro tipo de información.

— ¡Por algo fue escoltada! ¡Para exacerbar su importancia y así instarnos a creer que era Lance o quién sea! —Exclamó, eufórico. — Koori, ¿¡pusiste toda la misión en peligro por alguien que ni siquiera es Lance!?

— ¡Ni se te ocurra decir eso! —Le amenazó. — ¡Ella es como Lance!

— ¡NO SOY EL TAL LANCE! —Chilló Erika con tanta fuerza que alertó a los otros tres, desviándolos de su discusión. — ¡No soy nadie a quien quieran o necesiten, déjenme salir de aquí, yo no he hecho nada! —Gritó con los ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas.

Comenzó a patalear hacia Koori y hacia los asientos, ignorando por completo la punzada de dolor en su pierna, consiguiendo empujarse contra la puerta del auto e intentar abrirla aún con sus manos esposadas. La mujer se tiró encima de ella pretendiendo retenerla, pero era tal el estado de enajenación en el cual estaba sumida Erika que fue imposible de controlar. El pánico y la impotencia del encierro la terminaron por exasperar hasta tal punto que comenzó a golpear su cabeza contra el vidrio, desesperada por salir de allí dentro.

— ¡Matthew, dame mi bastón! —Ordenó Koori, frustrada al ver cómo se les escapaba rápidamente la situación de las manos.

El muchacho le acercó la susodicha herramienta, de la cual crepitó una espectral llamarada azul en cuanto estuvo en contacto con su dueña. Se inclinó sobre la descontrolada joven y extendió su mano contra su frente mientras exclamaba unas palabras extrañas y el bastón vibraba canalizando energía. Erika chilló a la par que intentaba zafarse hasta que comenzó a sentir cómo sus fuerzas menguaban al ser invadidas por un pesado sopor que nublaba con gran velocidad su mente. Quiso luchar contra esa maliciosa somnolencia que la dejaba cada vez más y más vulnerable, pero pronto sus pensamientos se fueron dispersando y sus párpados se fueron cerrando.

Con sus últimas fuerzas, alzó la cabeza y observó los rayos del sol que ya se asomaban en el horizonte, implorando en silencio que aquel héroe que la había salvado con anterioridad apareciese y volviera a rescatarla...

Con un triste sollozo de derrota, sus ojos terminaron cerrándose.

Nadie vendría a rescatarla.

.  
.  
-  
-  
 **Y** **bueno** **,** **así** **finalizan** **estos** **dos** **capítulos** **que comprenden** **esta** **primera parte de** **introducción** **. Si llegaron hasta** **aquí** **,** **muchísimas** **gracias por tanta** **valentía** **y** **ánimo** **para leer algo tan extenso :c** **perdón** **.**

**Como ya dije,** **esta** **historia está basada en New Era,** **así** **que** **seguirá** **el lore muy parecido al original salvo por pequeños cambios que** **decidí** **agregar.**

**Gracias por dedicarme unos minutos de tu tiempo! Me hiciste muy feliz❤ saludos y que** **estés** **muy bien!**

Próximamente:

Capítulo 3 - _ Golden Dawn _


	3. Capítulo 3 —Golden Dawn

_< <... la respuesta del gobierno ante la represión hace hincapié en los focos de tiroteos que fueron desatados por entidades sectarias en carácter de atentados terroristas que fueron plegándose en distintas ciudades del mundo... ahora en directo tenemos contacto con nuestro corresponsal de China...>>_

Las voces del noticiero y las casi incontrolables ganas de ir al baño terminaron por despertarla. Parpadeó varias veces para despegarse del sopor que la inundaba. Contempló los rayos del sol que bañaban gran parte de la habitación y sintió que dañaban sus ojos, atravesando su cabeza ya comprimida en una dolorosa jaqueca. Apremiada por la necesidad intentó incorporarse asiéndose de unas barandillas que tenía al costado, deteniéndose inmediatamente al caer en la cuenta de que se encontraba semi-recostada en una camilla de hospital y que las voces del noticiero se había apagado.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior la traspasaron de golpe, alertándola e instándola a huir de donde quiera que esté, sin embargo ante el menor movimiento recibió un agónico espasmo de parte de su cabeza, resignándola a abandonar cualquier locura que se le ocurriera hasta que lograra calmar ese insufrible dolor.

Alzó el rostro con cuidado y notó que había una mujer de pie a unos metros suyos que observaba sus reacciones de forma silenciosa. Apenas intercambiaron miradas, ésta apoyó su celular en una mesita contigua de donde también tomó un blíster de analgésicos que le ofreció.

— ¿Necesitas ir al baño? Déjame ayudarte —sin esperar respuesta, corrió las barandillas de la camilla y extendió su mano para brindarle apoyo.

Erika la observó unos segundos, analizándola lo mejor que podía con aquel dolor lacerante en su cabeza y frunció el ceño al notar sus largas y puntiagudas orejas que sobresalían de su cabello plateado. Suspiró derrotada y aceptó su ayuda para poder incorporarse.

—Tienes jaqueca, ¿verdad? —Inquirió conduciéndola a la puerta del baño. — En cuanto salgas te daré un analgésico y verás que se irá rápido... también te daré una pomada para tus muñecas ya que se ven muy rojizas y arañadas por las esposas —comentó, como haciendo una lista mental en su cabeza para organizarse. — Tu pierna está bastante bien aunque tendrás un hematoma en la piel por varios días.

La joven entró al baño y agradeció por fin poder librarse de la molesta presión de su vejiga. Después higienizó sus manos y contempló el alcohol en gel, pensado en cómo había mandado al demonio en una sola noche todas las precauciones que había mantenido durante meses por el coronavirus. Salió del baño y fue derecho hacia la cama, encontrando a la mujer sentada al lado quién le facilitó el analgésico y un vaso con agua, además de un paño húmedo que colocó sobre su frente una vez hubo bebido la medicina.

—Gracias —le susurró.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de una noche tan terrible —repuso corriendo las cortinas para limitar el acceso a los rayos del sol.

Luego se aproximó hacia ella y, colocándose un estetoscopio, comenzó a auscultarla sin molestarla.

— ¿Qué pasará conmigo? —Inquirió con un hilo de voz, sintiendo deseos de llorar. — ¿He hecho algo tan malo para terminar así?

Su interlocutora alzó la mirada hacia ella, apoyó el estetoscopio en la mesita y se volvió a sentar en la silla. Se llevó una mano al rostro para ahogar con sutileza un bostezo y luego habló:

—Te llamas Erika, ¿verdad? Koori me ha dicho que llegó a leer tu nombre cuando vio tu documento... Pues bien Erika, no has hecho nada malo, simplemente estabas en el lugar y en el momento exacto para que se desencadene un protocolo de emergencias que implicaba traerte hasta aquí, aunque el secuestro y la persecución policíaca fueron por completo improvisados. Aún no puedo creer cómo se decantaron las cosas de esta manera. —Suspiró molesta, negando con la cabeza. —Hemos mantenido una reunión virtual para dirimir tu situación y todavía no llegamos a un acuerdo, pero no te preocupes porque tu vida no corre peligro. Calculo que sólo te demoraremos por unos días hasta que vengan al país las personas pertinentes.

Poco a poco la jaqueca iba menguando, cediéndole el terreno a la desesperación.

— ¿Varios días? Vivo con mi abuela, ella ya debe estar muy angustiada de no encontrarme en casa, necesito irme.

—Lo siento, no soy yo quien da la última palabra sobre esto.

— ¿Por lo menos puedo llamarla? No me importa si el teléfono está intervenido y terminan escuchando toda la conversación, al menos déjenme decirle que estoy bien.

—No estoy autorizada para hacer eso, lo siento.

Inspiró con fuerza, tratando de contener las lágrimas por temor a que agudizaran el dolor de cabeza.

—En un rato está programada otra reunión, les comentaré acerca de tu pedido —intentó animarla. — Mientras tanto, si quieres, puedo brindarte información para ayudarte a comprender toda esta situación en la que terminaste involucrada. Quizás así logre traerte un poco de tranquilidad e incluso podemos pensar una idea juntas para poder convencerlos, ¿qué te parece?

—Bueno, no suena tan mal...

—Hay demasiado para contar, no creo que llegue a abarcarlo todo así que mejor optamos porque tú preguntes y yo, siempre que no me encuentre limitada por información confidencial, responda.

Erika se quedó pensando unos minutos, dirimiendo por dónde empezar. Llevó sus dedos al paño húmedo de su frente y tanteó su cabeza.

—Entonces empiezo: ¿quién... y qué eres?

— ¿Aún no me he presentado? Disculpa mis modales, ando un poco desconcertada por la falta de sueño —se excusó. — Mi nombre es Eweleïn, soy jefa del área sanitaria y pertenezco a la raza de los elfos.

— ¿Elfos? Así que es real mi sospecha de que todos ustedes son seres sacados de la mitología antigua —la observó con mayor detenimiento esta vez. — Es increíble, incluso eres muy parecida a _Legolas_.

— ¿ _Legolas_? ¿Quién es?

—Es un personaje ficticio creado por un escritor en una saga de libros llamada _El Señor de los Anillos_.

—Ah, ¿te refieres a _Tolkien_? He escuchado hablar mucho de él, aunque aún no me he tomado tiempo de leer sus libros.

Un poco más repuesta se incorporó hasta quedar sentada en la camilla, dejando el pañuelo a un lado y mirando con atención a su interlocutora.

—Bueno Eweleïn, iré al grano: ¿quiénes son ustedes y por qué me secuestraron, reteniéndome aquí?

La elfa se recostó sobre el respaldo de la silla, tomándose unos segundos para organizar su respuesta en su mente mientras ahogaba otro bostezo.

—Bueno, empezando por el principio de tu pregunta, te informo que nosotros somos la _Orden Hermética de la Aurora Dorada_ , Golden Dawn en su idioma natal, una organización centenaria que fue construida en base a los manifiestos de Christian Rosenkreuz.

—Guau —la observó perpleja. — Creo que no esperaba información tan puntual.

—La existencia de la orden es de público conocimiento, incluso la ubicación de varias sedes es tan visible que figura buscando en _Google_. Obviamente ahora nos encontramos en una sede oculta y provisoria cuya ubicación es secreta hasta para una parte de nuestros miembros.

—Pensar que a mi abuela le preocupaba vivir cerca de una comisaría o de un prostíbulo, pero nunca consideró la posibilidad de enumerar también la sede secreta de una orden de seres mitológicos.

—Antes que nada, el término correcto es _faeries,_ —le corrigió como si fuese una maestra — los humanos nos han llamado así desde el principio así que terminamos adoptando el término. Y segundo, ¿qué te hace creer que nos encontramos cerca de la casa de tu abuela? Después de todo, tengo entendido que presenciaste un ritual de teletransportación para poder huir de la policía.

— ¡Es verdad! —Exclamó sorprendida. — Pero, ¿seguimos en el país o acaso esos círculos de alquimia pueden llevarte a cualquier parte del mundo?

Eweleïn alzó una mano pidiendo tiempo a la par que suspiraba de cansancio.

— ¿Prefieres que responda eso o que vuelva con tu pregunta inicial?

—Si es corto, prefiero que respondas eso primero.

—Lo es porque resulta ser información confidencial.

— ¿Eh, por qué?

—Porque ya he dicho que la ubicación de esta sede es secreta.

— ¿Y el cómo funcionan los círculos de alquimia también es secreto? ¡Si vi uno en acción con mis propios ojos!

—Sí, porque es conocimiento perteneciente a Golden Dawn, si no perteneces a la misma no puedes obtener ese tipo de información.

— ¿Y quién fue el tal Rosenkreuz?

Eweleïn la miró malhumorada, expresando en silencio su hastío. Estaba demasiado agotada para lidiar con su curiosidad.

— ¿No prefieres que vuelva a la pregunta inicial? Quizás te interese más saber por qué ibas a ser secuestrada por la policía y terminaste siendo secuestrada por nosotros.

Ante el tono brusco, Erika guardó silencio y asintió con la cabeza. La elfa suspiró y trató de retomar el hilo de donde había sido interrumpido.

—Como venía diciendo, la orden es visible y accesible incluso para los humanos, instruyendo a sus miembros en las artes de la magia, la alquimia y la filosofía. Paralelamente también boga por los derechos de los faeries en La Tierra funcionando como la principal Organización No Gubernamental en mediar con las altas esferas de poder económico y político humano.

—Guauuu, ¿una ONG que vela por la igualdad entre humanos y faeries? Eso suena a... mucho trabajo. Quiero decir, ya de por sí el mundo es muy injusto y lleno de carencias básicas para la gran mayoría de seres humanos del planeta, no imagino qué tanto se potenciará la situación considerando a los faeries.

—Es terrible, casi siempre se siente como si estuviéramos luchando contra la marea, sumidos en una labor ardua y perpetua ya que nuestra sola existencia atenta contra los valores y las creencias humanas —frunció el ceño con gravedad y agregó: — Y después de ayer... es inminente la crisis social mundial que se avecina.

La joven observó el rostro severo de su interlocutora, quién sacudió su cabeza intentando desviarse de aquel tema. Se permitió unos segundos para volver a bostezar y pensar en cómo seguir con la explicación.

—De acuerdo, entonces ya me has explicado quiénes son ustedes, lo cual me deja con aún más dudas de por qué me secuestraría una ONG —retomó Erika, ayudándole a continuar el hilo.

—Esta parte es un poco más difícil de explicar —tamborileó sus dedos contra su mentón, reflexionando. — A ver, ¿por qué crees que fuiste secuestrada?

—Mmmmm porque la policía estaba llevándose a civiles presos y justo yo caí en la patrulla donde estaba Koori encubierta y procedió a secuestrarme de ellos mismos en cuanto vio... ¿mis niveles de maana? O al menos eso es lo que se pasó repitiéndome sin cesar.

—Muy bien, esa misma es la palabra clave: _maana_. —Se irguió para comenzar la lección. — El maana es como los faeries denominamos a la energía vital que compone y conforma a todos los seres vivos. Es la misma energía que se traduce en los impulsos eléctricos cerebrales que permiten que funcione nuestro sistema orgánico, independientemente de la raza y de la especie.

Alzó la vista para contemplar alguna duda posible en el rostro de Erika quién se limitó a asentir la cabeza para que continuara.

—Al tratarse de energía como tal está sujeto a las leyes de la física y a los principios de la termodinámica. —Observó la confusión en la joven y suspiró cansada, disponiéndose a explicar: — A ver, definimos energía como la capacidad para producir un trabajo ya sea en forma de movimiento, luz, calor y un largo etcétera. El primer principio de la termodinámica –la ley de la conservación de la energía- nos dice, a grandes rasgos, que la energía no se crea ni se destruye sino que se transforma... es decir, ya que el maana es la energía vital de nuestros cuerpos, nosotros podemos canalizar esa misma energía para traducirla en otro tipo de energía que no necesariamente se limita a los impulsos eléctricos que nos mantienen vivos.

— ¿Entonces el fuego y los haces de luz que disparaban los civiles como magia durante la represión era producto del maana? ¡También el círculo de alquimia! ¡Es fascinante! —Luego de la sorpresa inicial se quedó pensativa por unos segundos. — Pero si la energía no se crea ni se destruye, ¿eso significa que estoy consumiendo mi propia vida al manipularlo?

—Digamos que sí. Como dije, nuestros organismos necesitan un mínimo de maana para asegurar su normal funcionamiento ya que si excedemos ese límite, morimos.

—Siendo así, ¿qué significaría el hecho de que mis valores de maana sean tan elevados?

—Verás, los valores de maana de un individuo varían dependiendo su raza y su especie. El valor promedio normal de un humano es apenas superior a su límite de conversión de energía, quedando incluso por debajo de la especie más débil perteneciente al reino faery, pero según Koori tus índices son tan elevados que casi llegan a los registros del promedio que corresponde a las _Tres Grandes Razas_.

—Espera un momento, ¿estás insinuando que no soy humana?

—Aún son conjeturas pero me arriesgaría a insinuar que eres una _faelienne_ , es decir, un híbrido. —La miró con calma, dejándole unos segundos para que lo asimile. — Salvo por tus ojos pareces humana aunque esos valores de maana indican predominancia del gen faery en ti —levantó una mano para evitar que hablara. — Por supuesto que esos tester no son cien por ciento fidedignos pero un análisis de sangre sí lo es.

—Ah, ahora lo entiendo —Su furia se encendió como una chispa y se puso de pie, irguiéndose en toda su postura. — ¿Así que toda tu amabilidad y deferencia para explicarme toda esta situación traía disfrazada consigo la intención de convencerme para que me someta a un análisis para que ustedes descubran no sé qué cosa con respecto a mi identidad? ¡Me secuestran, me retienen aquí y encima pretendes extraerme sangre!

—Tenía orden de realizar la extracción mientras dormías pero me negué a hacerlo ya que sentía que era aún más abusivo de nuestra parte, así que esperé a que despertaras para plantearte el asunto e intentar razonar contigo —Su voz adquirió un tono apenado. — Entiendo tu enojo pero tú tienes que entender que no podrás salir de aquí sin antes haber realizado el estudio.

— ¡Sigue siendo un abuso! —Gritó, subiendo mucho el tono de voz. — ¡Y toda tu gentileza no es más que hipocresía! ¡No eres más que una maldita hipócrita!

Eweleïn clavó una mirada filosa sobre ella, intimidándola y acallándola de inmediato.

— ¿Sabes a qué se debía tu jaqueca de cuando apenas despertaste? A que resulta muy estresante para el cerebro forzarlo a dormirse cuando está en un pico de excitación y estrés. —Le explicó en voz muy baja para luego advertirle: — Estoy intentando ser comprensiva, pero si no cuidas el cómo te diriges hacia mí pronto tendrás otra jaqueca.

Erika apretó sus puños con fuerza, conteniéndose ante aquella amenaza. Intento recomponerse pero la impotencia ya había humedecido sus ojos y gruesas lágrimas caían sobre su rostro, arrastrando con ellas su orgullo al suelo.

—Eso también es abuso —susurró, sintiéndose vencida.

—Lo sé, y es por eso mismo que necesitas mantener la mente fría en un momento como este y no reaccionar de forma tan estúpida. —Corrió la vista a un lado, sintiendo remordimiento. — Aún puedo negociar tu libertad para que sea lo más pronto posible, sin embargo ésta nunca vendrá sin que antes te haga un análisis de sangre.

La joven permaneció allí de pie, intentando descifrar el rostro de la elfa y molestándose al creer distinguir una pena sincera.

— ¿No hay forma alguna de que mi maana se haya desestabilizado y que después vuelva al promedio normal humano?

—Es posible bajo un estado de enajenación como consecuencia del consumo de cristales de maana, pero tu comportamiento no condice con esto y el resultado de mi auscultación lo afirma.

— ¿Y si el tester dio erróneo? ¿No pudo estar averiado?

—Siempre es una posibilidad que _justo_ ese no funcionara, por eso es aún más necesario el análisis de sangre.

Erika frunció el ceño, meditando durante unos segundos. La impotencia seguía comprimiendo su pecho con intensidad y no pudo más que soltar un suspiro de derrota.

— ¿Es real que negociarás mi libertad si cedo al análisis? Bah, tampoco es como si mi voluntad significara algo al dirimir si me pinchas o no, ustedes lo harán de todos modos.

—Prometo interceder por ti para intentar que te vayas a casa hoy mismo, pero no podré hacer nada sin el análisis.

La joven asintió con la cabeza, tomando su palabra y volviéndose a sentarse sobre la cama. Arremangó la manga de su remera y le ofreció el brazo. Eweleïn, por su parte, sacó los elementos necesarios de la mesita de luz, presionando su brazo con un elástico para marcar más las venas y preparando la jeringa descartable.

—Realmente lo siento —murmuró mientras hundía la aguja contra su piel con tal precisión que apenas sintió el pinchazo.

— ¿Qué es eso de las Tres Grandes Razas? —Le cortó. Ninguna excusa podría aplacar la impotencia y el dolor que sentía en ese momento.

Eweleïn sacó la jeringa con el plasma ya extraído, lo traspasó en un tubo de ensayo que tapó bien y que luego colocó en una bolsa de plástico hermética.

—De entre todas las razas que componen al reino faery destacaban tres por su inmenso poder: los _dragones_ , los _aengels_ y los _fenghuangs_. Tuvieron su apogeo como razas dominantes hace siglos, sin embargo actualmente tanto dragones como aengels se consideran casi extintos y los fenghuangs vienen afrontando una terrible enfermedad que está diezmando su población poco a poco.

— ¿Y tú crees que puedo ser una faelienne rezagada perteneciente a alguna de esas razas extintas?

—De forma instintiva siento que casi podría descartar la posibilidad de que fueras fenghuang, pero prefiero reservarme las opiniones hasta tener los resultados en mi mano. —Se puso de pie, guardando la extracción en un maletín. — Cuento con muestras de dragón y de fenghuang en el laboratorio así que podré hacer las comparaciones al momento. Si tu sangre no concuerda con ninguna de estas dos, sólo cabe la posibilidad de que seas aengel.

—Esto es irrisorio y sería cómico que al final resulte ser que se equivocaron y que soy sólo una humana común y corriente... aunque admito que suena emocionante la posibilidad de ser una lagartija voladora gigante, al menos así intimidaría lo suficiente para evitar la posibilidad de que siguieran haciendo abuso de fuerza contra mí.

—Todos somos susceptibles a ser manipulados y pisoteados por alguien más, independientemente de nuestro maana, de nuestra inteligencia y de nuestra experiencia —la miró con tristeza. — Por más que fueras el individuo más fuerte de la especie más fuerte siempre puedes ser pisoteado por alguien mucho más insignificante que tú.

Erika asintió, creyendo entender sus palabras. Después de todo existía la posibilidad de que fuera una híbrida de una raza poderosa, pero su propio desconocimiento sobre su identidad y sobre la manipulación del maana la dejaron vulnerable ante los deseos e intenciones de terceros. Frunció el ceño pensando en esto último y volteó hacia Eweleïn.

—Hay algo que aun no entiendo, ¿qué significa para ustedes que yo sea faelienne de alguna de las Tres Grandes Razas? Incluso tienen todo un protocolo planteado para secuestrar a alguien como yo...

—Ya te he dicho que el protocolo no se basa en secuestrar a nadie sino que terminó resultando así por el contexto de represión y por la propia policía.

—De acuerdo, entonces reformulo: si incluso tienen todo un protocolo planteado para ir y pedirle a una persona que _porfi porfi_ ceda su voluntad y consentimiento para someterse a un análisis para una orden extraña y abusiva, ¿cuál sería para ustedes el beneficio de contar con alguien como yo?

Eweleïn la miró malhumorada y a punto de protestar, pero lo pensó mejor y se contuvo. No contaba ni con las energías ni el derecho a discutir aquello después de todo lo ocurrido, además quería eludir otra discusión.

—Se vienen tiempos muy difíciles para todo el mundo ya que, como dije antes, es inminente una crisis social que atravesará a todas las razas por igual y que quizás se desencadene en una guerra mundial. Ayer en Samhain fuiste testigo del comienzo de una etapa muy oscura y sangrienta que se cernirá sobre todos nosotros —apretó el maletín contra ella. — Golden Dawn necesita el mayor apoyo posible para seguir bogando por la equidad entre las especies, y el símbolo de fortaleza que representa un individuo perteneciente a las Tres Grandes Razas es invaluable para lograr conformar una unidad. Así como los humanos, también los faeries se encuentran divididos por distintas realidades, necesidades y brechas ideológicas, por eso necesitamos consolidarnos en una alianza para poder proponer esquemas igualitarios interraciales y ofrecer una imagen de esperanza y paz a los más débiles.

Erika permaneció pensativa unos minutos, analizando su discurso. Por un lado sentía que había una posibilidad de que Golden Dawn resultase una secta mucha más fanática y peligrosa de lo que esperaba, y por el otro lado quería darle algo de crédito a su advertencia ya que ella misma había vivido en carne propia la violenta represión policial –y ahora comprendía mejor el por qué se había maravillado por la calidad de los disfraces de Halloween- hacia los faeries, lo cual seguro también había involucrado a muchos otros humanos como ella. Si una guerra interracial se aproximaba y ella podía hacer algo al respecto para interceder por las vidas de inocentes, lo consideraría... siempre y cuando fuese algo real y no otro intento abusivo de aquella orden de locos. Pensando justo en eso último, una idea repentina se fue expandiendo por su mente con velocidad.

—Eweleïn, dime una cosa, ¿por qué se extinguieron los dragones y los aengels?

Ante sus palabras, la elfa alzó el rostro fruncido por una expresión de dolor mientras apretaba más el maletín contra ella y se llevaba una mano a la cabeza.

— _Eldarya_.

Justo en ese momento comenzó a sonar su celular.

—Es el momento de la reunión —anunció, acercándose hacia la puerta. — Volveré en unos minutos, será algo expeditivo así que por favor aguárdame aquí.

— ¿Apelarás por mí?

—Lo haré tal y como he prometido. Ya vuelvo.

Eweleïn se marchó y ella quedó allí de pie, asimilando la angustiosa realidad del encierro ahora que se encontraba sola. Intentó tranquilizarse y reflexionar sobre toda esa catarata de información que le había caído encima, pero la ansiedad la carcomía por dentro y se encontró caminando por toda la habitación como un animal enjaulado. ¿Podía creer en las palabras de la elfa y en una ONG que fundamenta la equidad racial en base a la manipulación y el abuso a personas como ella? Eweleïn parecía honesta, sin embargo también parecía muy leal y obediente a Golden Dawn, lo cual no le brindaba confianza alguna.

Cerca de dos horas después la vio regresar, escribiendo algo en su celular y con el maletín aún encima.

—Traigo... noticias. Desde este momento eres libre.

La joven la miró boquiabierta, escéptica.

—En serio, ¿cuál es la trampa?

Su interlocutora suspiró cansada, buscando la mejor manera de anunciar aquello.

—No tendría que decírtelo pero siento que estaría faltando a mi palabra al seguir siendo abusiva contigo... la única propuesta ante la cual estuvieron todos de acuerdo para que te marches hoy fue la que estipulaba que serías vigilada las veinticuatro horas del día por miembros de la orden.

—Oh, por favor, ¡es prácticamente lo mismo que quedarme aquí encerrada!

— ¿Prefieres quedarte aquí?

— ¡Por supuesto que no, pero tampoco esperaba tenerlos respirando en mí nuca durante todo el maldito tiempo! —Exclamó frustrada. — ¡Además vivo con mi abuela! Ella tiene muchos problemas de salud, no quiero involucrarla en esto y terminar poniéndola en peligro.

—Fue innegociable pero puedo asegurarte que nadie tiene interés de inmiscuir a tu abuela ni a ningún miembro de tu familia en el medio. Es más, considera esto una gentileza de nuestra parte para protegerlas a ambas —la frenó antes de que siguiera protestando. — Te recuerdo que la policía secuestró tu documento y tiene registrados todos tus valores de maana, además de que Koori me comentó del gran interés que demostraron por ti... obvio que eso no quita la connotación de vigilancia, pero ten en cuenta que habrán más personas _respirándote en la nuca_ además de nosotros.

Abrió la puerta y le indicó a la joven que la siguiera. Salieron por un pasillo y abandonaron el lugar. Recién al estar afuera Erika notó que la edificación era más pequeña de lo que imaginaba, ubicada en el medio de una llanura desolada y próxima a una ruta. Dos vehículos diferentes las esperaban en el asfalto, uno con los vidrios polarizados y el otro con aquel muchacho Matthew apoyado contra él.

—Hay muchas más cosas que no me has contado, ¿verdad? Si tengo que estar agradecida por contar con la vigilancia de ustedes es porque existen más órdenes similares a Golden Dawn, ¿no es así? ¿Quiénes son los otros?

—Ya no hay tiempo y es mucha la información que tendría que aportarte al respecto —repuso, cortándole las intenciones. — Pero tengo entendido que miembros de La Guardia de Eel serán quienes hagan la vigilancia por tu casa, así que puedes consultarles a ellos lo que aún no pude terminar de explicarte.

—Está bien —contestó sin entender de dónde había salido ese nuevo nombre, pero no insistió al ver el apuro de Eweleïn. Luego volteó hacia atrás. — ¿Así que esta es la famosa sede secreta cuya ubicación te negabas a revelar? Es un rancho en el medio de una ruta.

—Es una edificación prefabricada ya que es más fácil pasar desapercibido al no establecer un punto fijo y constante de reunión —vio que el auto de vidrios polarizados encendía sus luces para indicarle que se apurara. — Ya tengo que irme, recuerda tomar otro analgésico dentro de cuatro horas si aún sientes algún resquicio de la jaqueca, higieniza bien la herida de la pierna y aplica crema de ordeñe para humectar las marcas de tus muñecas... ¡Adiós, Erika! Fue un gusto conocerte, espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos sea en una situación más feliz. Lo repetiré una vez más: realmente lamento mucho que hayas tenido que pasar por todo esto —Le sonrió agotada y luego se dirigió hacia el vehículo. — Que tengas mucha suerte y cuídate.

Apenas subió, el vehículo arrancó y se alejó a alta velocidad. La joven se quedó viéndolo hasta que desapareció en el horizonte y recién allí se acercó hacia el auto que la esperaba.

—Hola de nuevo, Lance. —Bromeó el muchacho, pasando una mano por sus cabellos. — ¿Lista para otra persecución con la policía?

—Sólo dime que esta vez no manejará la chica esa de las siete colas —repuso, intentando ponerle algo de humor.

De inmediato se abrió una de las puertas traseras y salió Koori, golpeteando su bastón contra el piso.

—La chica de las siete colas está demasiado cansada como para manejar —respondió bostezando. — ¡Pero de todas maneras eres injusta! Manejé cuadras y cuadras a contramano sin rozar ningún otro vehículo, ¿y prefieres que maneje Matthew? Bah, ya vámonos.

Volvió a meterse en el asiento trasero, seguida de cerca por la joven.

—Esperen, ¿iré solo adelante sin copiloto? ¡No quiero parecer un taxista!

—Mira que llevo años viviendo aquí y aun no entiendo por qué los hombres encuentran problemático eso —se quejó Koori, recostándose contra el asiento para acurrucarse y dormirse. — Ya maneja que el viaje no es corto.

El sol se alzaba perpendicular a la tierra así que supuso que ya era el mediodía. El auto arrancó y tomó el camino contrario por el que se había ido el vehículo de Eweleïn. Se exasperó un poco al sentirse otra vez ahí dentro pero se mantuvo tranquila, confiando en llegar lo más pronto posible a su casa.

—Quiero pedirte perdón por todo lo que te he hecho pasar anoche —anunció Koori de la nada, con voz somnolienta. — Fue en cumplimiento de nuestro deber, sin embargo esto no justifica todo el mal rato que te hicimos pasar.

—Tendré que reflexionar mucho al respecto, fue demasiado traumático como para procesar todo tan fácil —repuso pero algo se removió dentro suyo al escucharla decirle aquello e intentó ser conciliadora. — De todas formas iba a ser secuestrada, creo que era imposible salvarme de ese destino.

—Seguro, pero eso no reduce en nada todo lo que hemos hecho —acotó Matthew. — Por lo menos espero que ahora tengas las cosas un poco más claras al respecto y no creas que tenemos como _hobby_ secuestrar civiles.

—De hecho, creo firmemente que tienen como _hobby_ secuestrar civiles —le replicó sonriendo. — Aaaaaah, tengo demasiada información que procesar de golpe y aun así parece que queda mucho más que contar... y sólo puedo pensar en el primer principio de la termodinámica.

—Ah, Eweleïn AMA las leyes de la termodinámica —rió el muchacho. — Quedó maravillada con la física en cuanto llegó a La Tierra, además de los avances tecnológicos en medicina humana que puede aplicar para estudiar los males sanitarios de los faeries.

— ¿En cuánto llegó a La Tierra? ¿Y dónde se encontraba antes? —Preguntó, extrañada. — ¿Es una especie de lenguaje en código que no logro comprender?

Matthew guardó silencio unos segundos, mirando la ruta que tenía enfrente.

— ¿Eweleïn no te habló de Eldarya?

—Mencionó ese nombre pero justo la interrumpieron para la dichosa reunión y después terminamos yéndonos de allí... ¿qué se supone que es Eldarya? ¿Un país, otra orden, un culto religioso?

—Si bien no es ningún secreto, prefiero no hablar al respecto. Eweleïn dijo que hay información que tiene que permanecer confidencial así que temo hacer aguas en algún punto y arruinarlo todo —corrió el espejo retrovisor para contemplar el asiento trasero. — Además hay mucha información que fue actualizada de forma reciente que aún no tengo en cuenta, quizás Koori puede contarte algo.

Ambos voltearon a ver a la aludida y se percataron de que ya se encontraba dormida, acurrucada contra el asiento como una niña.

— ¡Ja! La pobre ya llegó a su límite, lleva aguantando demasiado.

— ¿Lleva despierta desde ayer? —Inquirió sorprendida por la rapidez para conciliar el sueño.

—Sí, la noche fue muy extensa para ella. Estuvo horas como agente encubierto, utilizó mucho maana, participó en una persecución policial y se encargó de mantener a Eweleïn al tanto de todo mientras yo descansaba un rato.

Quizás inspirada por Koori, sus ojos comenzaron a sentirse pesados y un repentino bostezo aflojó su cuerpo. Vio que Matthew encendía la radio y la música suave parecía tentarla aún más a dormirse.

—No entiendo cómo es posible que tenga tanto sueño —murmuró para sí misma.

— ¿Lo dices por el tiempo que estuviste dormida por el hechizo que aplicó ella en ti? Tengo entendido que puede ser muy estresante para el cerebro recibirlo, así que es normal que te sientas cansada pese a haber sido forzada a dormir.

Erika apoyó la cabeza contra el vidrio de la puerta, el cual le transmitía la suave vibración del auto y la instaba a cerrar los ojos.

—Aún no puedo creer todo lo que me ha pasado, ¿qué le diré a mi abuela cuando me aparezca de la nada después de haber desaparecido sin dejar rastro? No puedo inmiscuirla en esto.

—Puedes decirle parte de la verdad, como que saliste para la celebración de Halloween y que terminaste perdida entre la multitud de gente por culpa de la represión —sugirió vagamente.

—Mmmmm no estoy segura.

—Aún tienes tiempo para pensarlo, nos quedan varios kilómetros por delante.

—Es cierto —con ese pensamiento en mente, se dispuso a cerrar los ojos pero algo la detuvo. — Matthew, Eweleïn mencionó algo de la Guardia de Eel, ¿acaso hay aún más sociedades dando vuelta además de Golden Dawn? Espero que no me secuestre cada una de ellas.

—Jajaja, no te preocupes. La Guardia de Eel es el nombre que recibe una de las ramificaciones principales en las que se divide la orden, siendo nosotros miembros de la misma, además de Eweleïn y otras personas. —Suspiró con profundidad, presionando el volante entre sus dedos. — Mantenemos el mismo nombre que teníamos en Eldarya así que también somos los mismos miembros... y por supuesto que somos los miembros más atractivos y _cool_ de todo Golden Dawn, así que puedes considerarte afortunada al respecto.

Erika rió suavemente y luego bostezó, pretendiendo entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo. Matthew ya le había advertido que no podía informarle más sobre el tal Eldarya, así que se rindió cuando sintió el cálido baño de la luz del sol sobre ella, quedándose dormida.  
  


-

-

-

**Charáááááán, hasta aquí el tercer capítulo, por primera vez termina de una forma menos crítica que las anteriores (? Aunque no se acostumbren porque AMO los cliffhangers.**

**Como verán, le puse definiciones a muchos conceptos que daban vuelta en Eldarya y también agregué otros. ¡Espero que les agraden los cambios! Intenté que fueran pocos y que la estructura se mantenga lo más fielmente posible al juego, no me agrada mucho cuando se degenera bastante.**

_**Dato curioso:** _ **¿Sabían que Golden Dawn es una organización que** _**realmente existe** _ **? ¡Búsquenla en Google! Realmente es una orden dedicada a la magia y la filosofía en el mundo real, fue mi idea mezclar a los faeries en el medio, sentí que le agregaba un poquito más de realismo a una historia... ¿realismo en un fanfic de ficción? Sí, no tiene mucho sentido (?**

**Muchas gracias por leer! Espero que les esté gustando la historia. Voy a tardar un tiempo en subir el próximo update porque el sexto capítulo me anda dando batalla... y, como verán, los capítulos son largos y me consume mucho tiempo escribir :c si quieren pueden apoyarme en Wattpad buscando <El Ocaso de los Mundos>, ya que subiré el update primero por ahí <3**

**En fin, muchas gracias otra vez! Me hace muy feliz que se pasen y lean <3**

Próximamente:

_Capítulo 4_ _—Jugando con fuego_


	4. Capítulo 4 —Jugando con fuego

La cálida luminiscencia del ocaso fue despertándole poco a poco, brindándole una sensación de confort que se potenció al sentimiento de placer que seguía embargándole aún después de varias horas de sueño. Fue desperezándose en el inmenso lecho y se estiró hasta tomar entre sus dedos la credencial de plástico que representaba el documento de Erika. 

  
Aún en la semi penumbra releyó por enésima vez todos sus datos personales, cayendo otra vez en la cuenta de que le había dicho su verdadero nombre y que la dirección del domicilio figuraba a muchos kilómetros de distancia de donde la había encontrado, suponiendo entonces que no estaría actualizada. Bueno, eso no significaba ningún inconveniente ya que con todos los otros datos era más que suficiente para averiguar su dirección actual ya sea a través del registro de la universidad o sólo dejándose guiar por su instinto que bastante bien lo había encaminado a ella… quizás haría ambas, le generaba mucha curiosidad saber qué estudiaba y si era buena alumna, incluso podría encontrar algún gusto en común para facilitar la conversación y conocerla mejor.

  
Todavía no podía creer que luego de meses de exhaustiva búsqueda, de la tensión nerviosa de sentirla en cada momento del día y del arduo trabajo que se cargó a sus espaldas para que nadie de la orden sospechase, por fin la había encontrado. Había esperado tantos años por ella en Eldarya hasta el punto de descreer y renegar de aquel maldito designio de los aengels, sin embargo todo cambió cuando se vio obligado a viajar a La Tierra y sintió por primera vez aquel llamado. Aún no sabía cómo explicárselo, sólo era la sensación de que una esencia muy particular lo atraía y le marcaba un camino invisible en el horizonte, prometiéndole la luz de esperanza que venía deseando desde hacía tanto tiempo. 

  
Así fue atravesando países, ralentizándose a propósito con deberes de la orden para evitar dejar un rastro directo que pudiera brindarles la mínima pista de lo que estaba planeando, aproximándose de a poco y obsesionándose cada vez más. Incluso hacía semanas que no podía conciliar más que unas pocas horas de sueño, consumido por la febril necesidad de encontrarla.

  
Y por fin su exhaustiva y cansina búsqueda rindió sus frutos.

  
Encendió la luz del velador contiguo para poder apreciar bien la pequeña fotografía del documento, riendo ante su rostro que había salido serio y forzado pero que aun así se le notaba lo encantadora que era. La imagen era simpática, aunque por supuesto no le hacía justicia a lo hermoso que le resultó su rostro cuando la vio al primer instante, sentada en aquella plaza disfrutando de su soledad entre la multitud de faeries que recién llegaban a La Tierra. 

  
Iba a acercársele a conversarle aunque sólo atinó a quedarse allí de pie, contemplándola a la distancia. De pronto la inmensa satisfacción de al fin haberla encontrado y las fantasías de su primera conversación con ella se consumieron inexorablemente por un sentimiento mucho más venenoso que fue corroyéndole el cuerpo, agujereando su pecho y comprimiendo con fuerza su corazón. Observó sus manos temblorosas por unos segundos, sintiéndose un desconocido dentro de su propio cuerpo, como si su mente fuera él pero el resto le correspondiera a alguien más, a algún ser repulsivo y miserable que le causaría rechazo y miedo a la joven. 

  
Al principio creyó que se trataban de meros nervios ante la enorme expectativa e idealización que tenía por ese momento, así que dejó pasarlo y sólo se maldijo por dejar escapar esa oportunidad al actuar como un niño ingenuo.

  
En cuanto estalló la represión policial al horario programado, fue reubicándola entre la penumbra y la reyerta gracias a su siempre agudo instinto, poniéndola a salvo en cuanto notó que caía desmayada y herida al suelo. Al corroborar que se encontraba fuera de peligro -y después de ayudarla a recobrarse del shock inicial- volvió a experimentar el puñal de angustia clavándose en su pecho, generando las bruscas palpitaciones a partes iguales de alegría y agonía. Su corazón le amenazaba con desbocársele y se vio obligado a retroceder de forma instintiva de ella.

  
Permaneció pensativo unos segundos, meditando al respecto. Dejó el documento a un lado, se incorporó del lecho y fue directo al baño. Se contempló frente al gran espejo, deteniendo su mirada en sus grandes alas oscuras que se erguían orgullosas a la par que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta y su cuerpo resentía el doloroso recuerdo de aquel puñal emocional.

  
¿Por qué él, que siempre se había mostrado seguro y orgulloso de su raza y de sí mismo, ahora temblaba frente a la imagen que le devolvía el espejo?

  
Tragó aquel nudo en seco y se dispuso a desarmar la trenza con la cual organizaba su cabello, dejándolo suelto en toda su extensión para luego comenzar a dividir y agrupar sus mechas por color. Se sorprendió a sí mismo al encontrarse tan tenso que sus dedos temblaban y sus latidos se aceleraban, aturdiéndolo aún más.

  
Haciendo un gran esfuerzo para luchar contra sus emociones, terminó de cumplir su cometido. Así comprobó con horror que otro de sus mechones dorados se había oscurecido hasta llegar al intenso azabache que amenazaba cubrir por completo su vasta cabellera. Volvió a contemplarse en cuerpo entero y sintió cómo su pecho se desgarraba de dolor y desesperación ante aquella imagen que le devolvía el espejo. La imagen de un desconocido. De un desconocido conocido, porque por más que le doliera, sabía que ese era su propio reflejo.

  
_Odio. Te odio._

  
Su cuerpo le resultaba abominable. Ese cuerpo, al igual que el espejo que tenía enfrente, reflejaba las cicatrices de lo que había sufrido y de a quienes había hecho sufrir. El peso de su transformación no era otro que el de las vidas que habían pasado y terminado por sus manos, arrancados de raíz como habían hecho con él mismo y sus propias esperanzas. Se sentía tan culpable, tan miserable y tan perverso que quería despellejarse y morir de dolor.

  
Nunca quiso terminar así. Sólo había intentado sobrevivir en un mundo injusto y agresivo después de ser abandonado y pisoteado por humanos y faeries por igual, encontrándose atrapado en un vértigo de violencia y sangre que tomó todo lo poco que le quedaba: su identidad. Sí, había sobrevivido a todo aun siendo un niño y en la más completa soledad aunque, ¿a qué costo?

  
¿Por qué no podía permitirse un maldito momento de felicidad después de haber tenido que cargar con toneladas de dolor y agonía durante tantos años?

  
Odiaba su existencia de tal manera que siempre se había asegurado a sí mismo que sólo continuaba vivo para saciar su sed de venganza, pero en cuanto se le aparecía por primera vez en toda su desagraciada vida un tímido rayo de esperanza, terminaba boicoteándose y hundiéndose aún más en la desesperación.

  
¿Por qué, justo después de tanta expectativa y anhelo, se sentía así?

  
Sabía la respuesta. Su instinto casi nunca fallaba.

  
Erika _sí_ era un aengel.

  
En cambio, él era…

  
No se atrevió siquiera a pensarlo. Aquella palabra le sonaba demasiado despiadada y abominable, no podía siquiera imaginar la posibilidad de ser como ellos. Y sin embargo allí estaba, como un asqueroso insecto obsesionado con llegar a la luz aunque condenado a morir en la más profunda y solitaria oscuridad.

  
No supo en qué momento el espejo había desaparecido y el piso se había llenado de astillas de cristal, pero eso le hizo sentirse un poco más aliviado. Empezó a llenar la inmensa bañera y luego se metió dentro, hundiendo sus alas en el agua cálida y permitiéndose un suspiro de satisfacción.

  
Quizás él ya estaba demasiado roto y corrompido como para permitirse aspirar a ser feliz. Sin embargo, ella aún podía hacerlo. Sabía que terribles peligros la acechaban y, aunque Golden Dawn no era tan nefasta como su propia orden, era consciente de que sólo en cuestión de tiempo se volverían los verdugos de Erika. Tenía que permanecer atento y mover sus piezas de la mejor forma posible. 

  
Por lo pronto, sabía que necesitaban tiempo para organizarse así como lo necesitaba ella para asimilar la inmensidad del mundo que se le presentaba… sin embargo, ¿cómo compraría el tiempo con su orden? El documento de la joven había pasado por un par de manos hasta llegar a él, era imposible evitar que se filtre esa información y, más temprano que tarde, terminarían cerniéndose sobre ella y captándola para siempre. Necesitaba comprarle tiempo para evitar que eso pase.

  
Casi de inmediato sintió el estridente timbre de su celular desde el living, anunciando una llamada entrante. Sin moverse de la bañera estiró su brazo y produjo un haz de luz opaca que fue extendiéndose en el aire hasta alcanzar el teléfono, retrayéndose al momento y dejando el aparato en su mano.

  
Vio el nombre en la pantalla y maldijo. Le iba a costar mucho sonar cordial justo después de la crisis que había padecido.

  
— ¿Hola? —Atendió con una voz cantarina tan exagerada que se asqueó de sí mismo.

  
— ¡Leiftan querido! —Repuso una voz femenina del otro lado, en un tono similar. — ¡Me alegro tanto de hablar contigo! Te noto jocoso, ¿aún estás celebrando tu triunfo con la gran estrategia que armaste ayer? ¡Qué gran victoria, es impresionante cuántas cabezas fueron capturadas!

  
— Muchas gracias, ¿me necesitas para algo? —Le cortó, manteniendo aquel tono falso para evitar sonar agresivo.

  
— ¡Ay, qué cortante! ¿Acaso estoy interrumpiendo algo? ¿Estabas celebrando con alguien más?

  
—Sí, interrumpes mi descanso, aún estoy muy agotado de anoche. Fue demasiado estresante aunque es satisfactorio que todo haya resultado de acuerdo a mis planes… ¿te ha surgido algún problema? En general, siempre me llamas cuando tienes algún inconveniente.

  
— ¡Siempre tan suspicaz! —Exclamó con malicia.

  
— ¿Hubo algún problema con la negociación? Advertí con tiempo que era un sujeto conflictivo, ¿al menos llegaron a presentarle la premisa principal?

  
Se oyó un suspiro del otro lado, ya sin ánimos de mantener el falso tono de cordialidad.

  
—No hubo negociación. El sujeto se abstiene de entablar contacto alguno.

  
—Bueno, era esperable algo así de su parte, por eso imagino que te habrás preparado bien para disuadirlo de la mejor forma posible… o al menos para defenderte de sus propios intentos de disuadirte mediante la violencia.

  
—No ha llegado siquiera a ello. Antes de poder decirle algo, se congeló a sí mismo.

  
Leiftan enarcó una ceja, incrédulo.

  
—Me previne para todo, llené de conjuros la cámara para evitar que se sacara un hechizo o una poción del culo y justo hace esto —se quejó la mujer. — No sabía que los dragones podían hacer algo así, ¡¿cómo puede ser que sobreviva cuando se congeló a una temperatura de -72,3°C?! ¡Es casi la temperatura mínima de la Antártida!

  
Se quedó en silencio, analizando bien sus palabras y reflexionando sobre la situación. Una oportuna idea le surgió de repente, iluminándole la mente con la solución para desviar la atención de la orden y ganar tiempo. Las probabilidades eran muy aleatorias y podrían ponerle a él mismo en gran riesgo si la coartada fallaba o si el dragón cometía suicidio al delatarlo, activando el conjuro que habían pactado años atrás cuando se habían asociado en Eldarya. Debía moverse con mucha cautela, cualquier paso en falso podría comprometer aún más el porvenir de Erika.

  
—Mmmmm, ¿no te has comunicado con nadie más de la orden?

  
—No hay nadie de rango en la ciudad y los aengels llegarán con el transcurrir de los días, aunque temo que se retrasen por la gran cantidad de faeries y civiles que hay que procesar y registrar... no hay data alguna de los dragones en los registros, me preocupa que si se retrasan demasiado el sujeto pueda terminar muerto por inanición allí adentro y perdamos toda chance de tomar muestras suyas.

  
—Sí, es lo que pensé... ¿intentaste descongelar el hielo?

  
—Puse las estufas cerca a toda su capacidad pero, por más que se derrita mínimamente, el hielo vuelve a regenerarse. Consideré dejarlas por horas aunque me preocupa que consuma todo su maana en recongelarse y provoque su propia muerte. —Suspiró y, por primera vez, dejó notar la exasperación en su voz. — ¿Por qué mierda dejan algo tan importante y vital para la orden sin inspección de alguno de los malditos aengels? ¡Por más ingenioso que tú seas, no eres más que un lorialet! ¡No pudieron dejarnos así nomás sin respaldo!

  
—Tú estabas en el equipo que se iba a encargar de la negociación, yo ya hice mi trabajo ayer —le recordó. — ¿No hay nadie que pueda darnos un respaldo?

  
— ¡No, nadie me responde, nadie está libre! ¿Cómo mierda haremos, Leiftan? Me matarán a mí y a mi familia si lo dejo así como está sin hacer ningún avance, ¿qué puedo hacer?

  
Leiftan se sonrió. La situación era óptima para ejecutar su idea.

  
—Iré para allá, llegaré en menos de una hora.

  
— ¿Para qué? ¿Qué cambiará aquí tu presencia?

  
—Podemos pensar algo, de todas formas estoy obligado a interceder ya que también seré responsable por este fracaso —repuso, acentuando el falso tono cordial. — Aunque ya van varias veces que termino salvándote el pellejo, debería empezar a cobrarte las deudas.

  
— ¡Lo que sea! Después de todo, los aengels te tienen más consideración que a mí, si tú vienes y les pides ayuda quizás no sean tan drásticos y se dignen a darnos una mano.

  
Leiftan salió de la bañera, sacudiendo con suavidad sus alas para que el agua se escurriera de entre sus plumas. Pisó por encima de las astillas de vidrio como si nada y fue a la habitación a secarse y cambiarse.

  
—Te tomaré la palabra, quiero que ya mismo me consigas alquiler por esta zona —le ordenó, encubriéndose con un tono suave.

  
— ¿Otra vez planeas mudarte? Tienes un espíritu muy nómada y viajero, ¿no es así? —Luego tartamudeó y se corrigió. — Bah, olvídalo, no me importa. Ya mismo me encargo de eso, ven cuanto antes por favor.

  
—Genial, ya estoy preparándome para ir hacia allá, ten todo organizado en cuanto llegue —anunció y cortó la llamada sin esperar respuesta alguna.

  
Arrojó el celular contra la cama y soltó un suspiro de cansancio. Se vistió y volvió a recoger su cabello en una trenza, utilizando aquel amuleto que le permitía ocultar los rasgos característicos de su estirpe y emular a un lorialet, o incluso a un humano. Luego tomó entre sus dedos el documento de Erika y volvió a contemplar su foto, reavivando ese torbellino emocional que lo hacía sentirse el ser más feliz y, al mismo tiempo, el más miserable y despiadado de todos. Era consciente de que era una abominación y de que todo lo que hizo y haría a continuación era macabro y despreciable, pero estaba dispuesto a vivir con ello si es que la intervención de un ser roto como él podía salvar a la muchacha y evitar que se extinga su luz ante el terrible destino que le aguardaba.

  
Guardó el documento en un bolsillo interior de su abrigo, cerca de su pecho. Después tendría que pensar en alguna treta para devolvérselo, pero primero lo primero: necesitaba enfocarse en lo que tendría que hacer a continuación. Dependía de toda su inteligencia y ductilidad para afrontar este problema, así que debía concentrarse.

  
Inspiró y exhaló aire con decisión, ya dispuesto a salir. Esa sería otra larga noche.

* * *

—Erika despierta, ya hemos llegado.

  
La aludida se despertó de golpe, aturdida. Sus músculos le dolían debido a la dureza e incomodidad del asiento del vehículo y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Se sorprendió al notar que ya era de noche y se quedó unos segundos contemplando a Matthew, esforzándose en centrar sus pensamientos y en descifrar su rostro con la tenue luz artificial del alumbrado público.

  
— ¡Ah sí, sí, sí, sí, sí, cierto! —Exclamó por fin, al recordar y asociar todo. — Me tenías que llevar a mi casa, ¿ya estamos en mi casa? ¿Cómo es posible que estemos en mi casa? ¿Cuánto dormí? ¿Cómo sabías donde estaba mi casa? ¿Dónde está Koori?

  
—Wow, mucha aceleración de golpe, ¿eh? Disculpa si te desperté de forma muy brusca. —Río el joven, pasando una mano por sus cabellos y despeinándolos. — Durante el viaje hicimos una pequeña escala para dejar a Koori. Debes tener el sueño pesado para no haberte dado cuenta.

  
— ¿En serio? ¿Y cuando pasó eso? No recuerdo nada y eso que tiendo a sufrir insomnio, mi sueño es muy liviano y más cuando un auto no resulta ser la mejor cama del mundo. —Frunció el ceño, alertada. — ¡A menos que hayan vuelto a usar un conjuro o hechizo o lo que sea para que me duerma de un saque y no recuerde nada!

  
—Nop, nada de eso, incluso si hubieras despertado no lo habríamos hecho. —Tomó su celular y fue buscando en la cámara. — No había nada que ocultar, hasta tomamos fotos tuyas mientras dormías profundamente.

  
Matthew le enseñó el teléfono y fue pasando entre fotos donde ella dormía acurrucada a Koori, otra donde la aludida se despertaba y hacía muescas, hasta la última donde le daba un beso de despedida en la frente. Erika se llevó una mano hacia el mismo lugar y sintió un ligero calor en sus mejillas.

  
—No entiendo cómo pude dormir con tanta relajación frente a las mismas personas que me secuestraron.

  
—Entiendo que estabas demasiado agotada, aunque sí es bastante ingenuo. ¡Pudo ser muy peligroso! Espero que no tengas como hábito dormir en los autos de tus captores.

  
—Ow, que sería de mí sin los sabios consejos de mis secuestradores —repuso la joven. — Igual creí que ibas a hablar de cómo los magnánimos miembros de Golden Dawn _jamás_ pensarían en aprovecharse de una chica dormida y vulnerable.

  
—Bueno, en teoría ya hicimos eso cuando te secuestramos, así que no tendría sentido volverlo a hacer. Si se repite ya es _mainstream_. —Bromeó y luego su tono de voz se volvió serio. — Pero en serio, debes ser más cuidadosa. La orden es muy grande y no puedo decir bondades de todos los miembros… o de los superiores.

  
— ¿Hay gente más peligrosa que ustedes en Golden Dawn? No me imagino qué será eso… aunque supongo que no será el caso de los chicos cool que conforman la Guardia de Eel, ¿verdad?

  
— ¡Ah, tu sarcasmo me duele! —Llevó una mano a su pecho como si hubiera recibido un flechazo imaginario. — Peeeero te entiendo. Y tienes razón en dudar. Sólo considéralo una advertencia de humano a humano.

  
— ¿Eres humano? ¿Humano-humano o humano-faelienne?

  
—Pff, OJALÁ fuera humano-faelienne… no, sólo un humano-humano.

  
—Si quieres intercambiamos de vidas, ¿te parece bien? Aunque aún no hay nada confirmado y bien pudieron haberse equivocado conmigo.

  
—Suena tentador, pero no sé si eres merecedora aún de mi hermoso rostro, ¿crees que podrás lidiar con las nenas? Ojo, no es tan sencillo como parece.

  
— ¿Las nenas? —Rió, divertida. — Jajaja, lidia tú conque Koori te secuestre.

  
—Créeme, ya lidio mucho más de lo que querría con Koori.

  
—De todas formas, ¿eres humano y aun así formas parte de Golden Dawn? Me supuse que serían todos faeries.

  
—Al ser una orden pública, Golden Dawn también admite e instruye a los humanos. Aunque mi caso es mucho más meritorio, yo estuve en Eldarya y... —vio el brillo de curiosidad en los ojos de la joven— y eso será historia para otro día. No diré nada hasta que me lo permitan o Eweleïn me matará.

  
—Te tomo la palabra —le atajó con rapidez. — Tal parece que tendré que lidiar con ustedes por más tiempo, sólo hasta que confirmen que soy humano-humano y pueda olvidarme de los faeries, de Golden Dawn y de todo.

  
— ¿En serio? ¿No te emociona saber que puedes estar vinculada a los faeries? ¡E incluso a una raza extinta!

  
—No estaba en mis planes, así que no.

  
— ¡Ay, vamos! Yo exploté de emoción cuando supe que existía algo como la magia y los seres mágicos. Es genial esa sensación de sentir que este mundo tan gris y predecible tiene mucho más que ofrecer y que descubrir. ¿Nunca soñaste o jugaste con eso de chica?

  
—Claro que sí, pero nunca de esta forma. Ya casi resulta imposible lidiar con este mundo gris y predecible, y ahora resulta que tengo que lidiar con otro mundo más que, hasta ahora, se ha presentado como un knock out de un boxeador sobre mi vida. —Apoyó su frente en su mano y su voz sonó quebrada. — Ya tenía bastantes altibajos y traumas que soportar en el “mundo real” como para que éstos se multiplicaran por consecuencia del “mundo mágico”.

  
Matthew permaneció en silencio unos segundos, incómodo. Erika se mordió la lengua por el sincericidio y trató de recomponerse.

  
—Disculpa, yo…

  
—No te disculpes, no pasa nada —le cortó, dedicándole una sonrisa encantadora. — Como ya te dije, entiendo que necesites reflexionar y procesar bien los hechos, al menos hasta convencerte de que realmente no tenemos como hobby secuestrar civiles. Pero en serio, es demasiada información de golpe y puedes tomarte los días que falten para los resultados del análisis para meditarlo bien.

  
—Gracias —le devolvió la sonrisa. — Sí, creo que necesito un baño y una cama de verdad.

  
—Mejor no te entretengo más. Como ya te dije, fue un gran gusto conocerte y espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos no sea porque tenemos que volver a secuestrarte.

  
—Aish, no lo menciones ni en broma. —Le replicó, abriendo la puerta del auto.

  
—Jajaja, ya en serio, es genial poder hablar con otro humano-humano cada tanto. —Rió con suavidad. — Nos vemos, Erika.

  
—Nos vemos, Matt.

  
Bajó del vehículo y tanteó los bolsillos de sus pantalones, agradeciendo al universo que sus llaves aún estuvieran ahí y que no se hayan perdido después de todo el ajetreo que tuvo que padecer. Vio el auto arrancar y, con un gesto de despedida del conductor, avanzó hasta perderse entre las calles de la gran ciudad. Recién allí Erika se decidió a abrir el pesado portón oxidado, viendo cómo era recibida por los gatos que se acercaban maullando a darle la bienvenida y alertando a su abuela, quien salió al patio al verla llegar.

  
— ¡ERIKA! ¡Por Dios, dónde estabas! ¡Estaba tan preocupada por ti, desapareciste tan de la nada y ni te llevaste tu celular! ¿Qué pasó, por qué te fuiste?

  
—Quédate ahí donde estás Kiki, ahora mismo soy un caldo de cultivo de coronavirus —le advirtió, cerrando el portón detrás suyo.

  
— ¡Encima las noticias, con los tiroteos que hubo acá cerca! ¡Erika, tuve tanto miedo de que te haya pasado lo peor! ¿Por qué desapareciste sin avisarme?

  
— ¡Kiki, no te acerques más o te puedes contagiar! ¡Y además no deberías estar caminando sin el bastón! —Pegó un brinco y se alejó hacia el jardín en cuanto vio que su abuela se acercaba sin escucharla. Alzó las palmas para indicarle que se detuviera y luego relajó su tono de voz.

— Espera por favor, déjame darme un baño y cambiarme de ropa, luego te explicaré todo.

  
—Erika, me asusté tanto al no encontrarte —desde su lugar, estrujaba su falda con sus manos. — Encima sueles decir tantas veces que quieres morirte y con el tiroteo acá cerca yo me temí lo peor.

  
— ¿Qué? Kiki por favor, no planeo matarme.

  
—Y yo temí que hubieras dejado una carta suicida o algo así a través del celular y pensé en llamar a tu madre para preguntarle si le habías mandado algún mensaje de despedida y...

  
— ¿Llamaste a mamá? —Sus ojos se abrieron como platos por el pánico.

  
—No, no, no, no… bah, en realidad sí aunque nunca me atendió. No volví a insistir y llamé a la policía pero no me prestaron atención, me dijeron que no tenían personal para ocuparse porque se había armado una batalla campal en la avenida y se había producido un gran tiroteo iniciado por una agrupación subversiva y terrorista o algo así. —Explicó como pudo, con algunos sollozos. — ¡Y yo temí tanto por ti! ¡Y en todos los noticieros hablaban constantemente de lo mismo, diciendo que en el mundo se habían dado varios focos de esa índole!

  
—Perdóname Kiki, debiste sentirte muy desesperada y encima nadie te brindó un mínimo de apoyo. —Se disculpó, conmovida. Agachó la cabeza, sintiendo una punzada de remordimiento. — Fui muy desconsiderada, aunque realmente no me imaginaba que todo se iba a desencadenar así. Sí, estuve en la avenida en el momento de la “batalla campal” pero no hubo ningún tiroteo ni nada que nombraste, sino que la policía salió a reprimir la celebración de Halloween sin ningún tipo de subversión o provocación previa.

  
— ¡Ay, entonces sí estuviste ahí! ¡Ay, Erika, Erika! Tengo el corazón en la garganta, ¡no vuelvas a hacerme esto! ¡Estoy tan aliviada de que estés bien! ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Qué se te dio por salir así, de forma tan impulsiva?

  
—Espera Kiki, déjame bañarme y luego te cuento todo, ¿sí? Necesito asearme e incinerar esta ropa.

  
—Está bien, está bien… ¡espera! ¿Has comido algo? ¿Te preparo algo para comer?

  
La joven se detuvo en la puerta de su casilla, pensando que debían ser casi veinticuatro horas que no probaba bocado, reflexionando en lo traumático que fue todo lo que había vivido como para olvidarse por completo del hambre.

  
—Bueno, creo que no me vendría mal comer algo… Aunque si ya comiste, olvídalo. No quiero que prepares especialmente para mí.

  
— ¡No, no! Apenas comí algo por la preocupación, además me va a ayudar a relajarme un poco. Sabes que me encanta cocinarte.

  
—Gracias, Kiki —la miró a los ojos con sincero dolor y arrepentimiento. — Por favor, perdóname por esto, nunca quise preocuparte tanto. Si hubiera sabido que todo iba a terminar así, yo…

  
—Bueno, bueno, pero ya estás aquí. Vete a bañar y luego me cuentas todo.

  
La joven asintió con la cabeza y vio a su abuela dar media vuelta y volver a la casa frontal, caminando despacito por cuidado de su pierna y seguida de cerca por ambos gatos. Esperó a que desapareciera de su vista y luego entró a la casilla, yendo directamente al pequeño baño. Se desvistió, arrojó la ropa dentro de una bolsa que pateó a un costado y después se metió debajo de la ducha. Soltó un suspiro de satisfacción ante la frescura que le brindaba el agua a su cuerpo magullado y pegajoso por el sudor.

  
_Si hubiera sabido que todo iba a terminar así…_

  
Si tan sólo hubiera reflexionado un poco más y considerado el riesgo de ir a una celebración multitudinaria en plena pandemia, o que ya padecían bastante escasez económica como para darse el lujo de salir a comer pizza, o si sólo no hubiera reaccionado como una adolescente rebelde ante el mensaje provocador de su madre, ahora no estaría doblándose ante el peso de la incertidumbre ni habría sufrido todo lo que padeció las últimas veinticuatro horas. El remordimiento y la exasperación percudieron su cuerpo por dentro, provocando que comenzara a temblar de tal manera que sus piernas le amenazaron con derrumbarse. Se corrió del torrente de agua al sentir que le faltaba el aire, pero su asfixia seguía latente y empezó a tomar grandes bocanadas de oxígeno a la par que su corazón se aceleraba hasta tal punto que sus latidos se volvían ensordecedores y le retumbaban por todo el ser.

  
_Vamos Erika, tú puedes, tú puedes con esto. Sobreviviste a todo y ya estás en casa, puedes sobrevivir a esto también. Sólo es una flaqueza del momento y ya está. Vamos, tú puedes, piensa que Kiki está preparando la cena y te espera, vamos. Resiste un poco más, vamos que tú puedes._

  
Se sentó en un rincón de la ducha y se abrazó a sí misma en un intento de controlar su repentino desborde físico y mental. Luchó en silencio contra esa explosión de pánico y, luego de unos minutos que le pesaron como siglos, su cuerpo fue relajándose poco a poco. Menguaron los temblores, las palpitaciones y la asfixia, dejándola completamente sudorosa y agitada como si acabara de correr una maratón por su vida. Se incorporó con cuidado y volvió a colocarse debajo del chorro de agua, percatándose recién allí que no podía parar de llorar.

  
_Si hubiera sabido que todo iba a terminar así…_

  
No, era estúpido pensar siquiera que había terminado y, por más que quisiera autoflagelarse por ser una imbécil y por más agónico que fuera el peso de la incertidumbre en su corazón, debía sobreponerse y salir adelante. Por más aterradora que fuera la sensación de sentirse captada por una secta de faeries, no podía permitir que tomaran mayor control sobre su vida y pusieran en peligro a su abuela. Claro que corría con inmensas desventajas, pero tenía que ser fuerte y convencerse de que todo lo que había padecido, por más irrisorio e inverosímil que fuera, no era ni por asomo peor que tener que elegir y terminar una carrera en la universidad.

  
Terminó de asearse por completo y se vistió con ropa holgada de entrecasa. Mientras se secaba el cabello se contemplaba frente al espejo, notando su rostro colorado e hinchado por las lágrimas. Suspiró con resignación y salió del baño, yendo hacia su celular a revisar sus notificaciones que constaban de muchas llamadas perdidas que había hecho Kiki antes. Por suerte, no había ni un solo mensaje de su madre.

  
Salió de la casilla y se detuvo a contemplar los espesos arbustos y la maleza que crecían salvajes. Uno de los gatos permanecía ahí cerca, acurrucado y mirando un punto fijo del jardín, detrás de una mata gigantesca de plantas. Permaneció pensativa, recordando que Eweleïn le había dicho que sería vigilada por los miembros de la orden y que incluso podía consultarles sus dudas al respecto, así que se puso a deducir cómo y de dónde la vigilarían. No quería inmiscuirse más en el mundo hostil de los faeries pero necesitaba la mayor cantidad de información posible para prevenir que vuelvan a aprovecharse de su vulnerabilidad.

  
Atravesó el jardín y, abriendo el portón oxidado, se asomó hacia la calle. Ya era bastante tarde así que se veía desolada, con pocos autos estacionados de los cuales reconocía a aquellos que le pertenecían a los vecinos. No había nada sospechoso como una camioneta blanca sin patente o algo así, por ende volvió a cerrar el portón.

  
— ¡Erika! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Ya tengo lista la comida! —Gritó su abuela, asomándose desde la casa. — ¿¡Vas a volver a salir!?

  
— ¡No, sólo estaba viendo algo!

  
— ¡Nunca tienes ganas de siquiera moverte de la choza esa y, de un día para el otro, sales impulsada a la calle! ¡Ven aquí que ya terminé la cena!

  
— ¡Te dije que estaba viendo algo, no pensaba salir! —Se acercó a la casa frontal y se sentó en los peldaños de la entrada. — Creí escuchar a alguien que golpeaba y me asomé, eso es todo. No planeo volver a desaparecer.

  
— ¿No quieres pasar adentro? Así comemos en la misma mesa por lo menos.

  
—Ni loca. Estuvimos cuidándonos todos estos meses, no voy a entrar justo cuando ignoré todas las precauciones y resulte muy probable que me haya pescado el virus.

  
Su abuela le acercó un plato de comida y luego se alejó, sentándose en la mecedora que dejaba apoyada contra el umbral de la puerta. El hambre le nació de forma repentina en cuanto vio la cena y comió de golpe, agradecida de por fin probar bocado.

  
— ¿Y no me piensas contar nada? ¿Acaso te metiste en alguna agrupación extraña y parte de la militancia implica tirotearse con la policía?

  
—Kiki, ya te dije que no hubo ningún tiroteo.

  
—En todos los noticieros dicen que fue un tiroteo entre las fuerzas de seguridad y agrupaciones terroristas.

  
—Kiki, era sólo una celebración multitudinaria más de Halloween, no hubo ningún tiroteo así que deja de insistir con eso. La policía inició una represión muy violenta, calculo que habrá sido organizada por el gobierno mismo ya que insisten con lo mismo en todos los medios.

  
—Entonces, si fue así, ¿qué se te dio a ti para ir a una celebración con tanta gente?

  
—La verdad, no lo sé. Me sentía muy encerrada y bloqueada conmigo misma y quería intentar algo distinto… pero fui impulsiva y terminó resultando muy drástico, al punto de desaparecer por tantas horas.

  
Su abuela la miró con suspicacia y una risita socarrona.

  
—Mmmmm no te habrás ido con algún chico por ahí…

  
—No era un chico, era una chica. Rompí la cuarentena por una chica.

  
— ¿QUÉ? ¿Es en serio? Bueno… mmmm, Erika… yo…

  
—Tranquila, era una broma.

  
—No, pero tú sabes que yo respeto a los homosexuales siempre y cuando se guarden sus cosas y no lo demuestren en público, y…

  
—En serio era una broma, deja de justificarte que te hundes cada vez más —le cortó, con una suave risita. — No hubo ningún amorío ni nada de ese estilo, la policía me agarró como a muchas otras personas y me demoraron en la comisaría.

  
— ¡Erika, por Dios! ¡Eso es terrible, y lo dices tan tranquila!

  
—No sufrí ningún gran inconveniente pero me no me permitieron llamarte y encima secuestraron mi documento… estaba muy asustada y ni reaccioné, mañana tengo que ir a hacer la denuncia —agregó sin mucho entusiasmo, no tenía mucho sentido presentar una denuncia a quienes habían intentado secuestrarla.

  
Uno de los gatos apareció de repente y se acercó a la abuela, maullando y refregándose entre sus piernas.

  
— ¡Ay, cierto que me había olvidado de darles de comer! Siempre es Blanca la más insistente, qué raro que no la he visto por aquí.

  
—Yo la vi cerca de los matorrales, parecía entretenida mirando algo —de repente, un rayo de alarma cruzó su mente y se maldijo por no haber considerado eso antes. — Dame la comida Kiki, yo alimentaré a los gatos.

  
—No pasa nada, puedo ir yo.

  
—No, déjame ir a mí porque tú le tienes fobia a tu bastón y me preocupa que te caigas en la oscuridad. Además aprovecho y voy hacia atrás a dormir, la comida ya me ha dado sueño.

  
La abuela le facilitó el bolsón de alimento y ambas se despidieron. Erika esperó a ver que cerrara las puertas y las ventanas y luego fue con cuidado al jardín, seguida de cerca por su gato. Vio a Blanca en el mismo lugar de antes, agazapada y mirando fijo un punto dentro de una mata muy espesa de arbustos. Se acercó con cuidado, parándose al lado de la gata e intentando dilucidar algo desde su lugar. Al no tener éxito, se agachó hasta quedarse a la altura del felino y forzó la vista para ver si distinguía algo.

  
— ¿Y, encontraste algo? —Susurró una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

  
Erika pegó un grito y se incorporó de un salto, asustando a ambos gatos que salieron corriendo hacia la casa frontal. Se volteó y vio a un hombre que guardaba unos metros de distancia de ella, apoyado contra la medianera. Ella permaneció estática, analizándolo lo mejor que podía en la semipenumbra y deteniéndose en sus orejas puntiagudas, que eran más pequeñas que las de Eweleïn.

  
—No vuelvas a gritar, por favor —le frenó levantando una mano. — Ya te avisaron que ibas a ser vigilada, no tendrías que sorprenderte tanto.

  
— ¡Y por qué demonios apareces de esa manera! ¡Lo primero que pienso es que se trata de un ladrón que no sé cómo trepó una medianera de más de cuatro metros de altura!

  
— ¿De qué forma podría haberme presentado para evitarte el susto? Sea como fuere habrías reaccionado de la misma manera.

  
—Podrías… no sé, golpear la… ¡golpear el portón de entrada! Si hubieras golpeado el portón de entrada y te hubieras presentado como una persona normal, no habría gritado de esa forma.

  
— ¿Y si tu abuela abría el portón antes que tú?

  
—No iba a pasar.

  
— ¿Y si tú abrías el portón y justo tu abuela se asomaba y me veía? Desde su casa tiene plena vista de quién entra y sale.

  
— ¿Acaso hiciste un plano de todo el terreno y te pusiste a analizar milimétricamente cada espacio?

  
— ¡ERIKA! —Exclamó su abuela, saliendo de la casa y acercándose. — ¡Erika, qué paso! ¿Qué fue ese grito?

  
— ¡No fue nada, Kiki! —Le respondió, volviéndose alarmada hacia el faery y notando que éste se había esfumado al instante. — ¡Me tropecé con una de las tantas ramas que sobresalen de la tierra! ¡No te acerques, puedes caerte tú también y más considerando que no traes el malDITO BASTÓN, KIKI!

  
— ¡Ya deja de darme esos sustos y de gritar por al menos unas horas! Aish, pero qué torpe que es esta chica —y volvió hacia la casa refunfuñando por lo bajo.

  
La joven suspiró de alivio al verla regresar adentro y luego volteó, buscando con la vista al faery que ahora se encontraba apoyado contra su casilla, observándola sin mucho interés.

  
—Concuerdo con lo que acaba de decir tu abuela.

  
— ¿Quién eres? ¿Eres de los _chicos cool_ de la Guardia de Eel?  
—Aish, odio cuando Matthew insiste con eso de los _chicos cool_ — protestó, cruzándose de brazos. — Sin embargo, no. No pertenezco ni a la Guardia de Eel ni a Golden Dawn.

  
—Espera, ¿qué? Eweleïn me dijo que sería vigilada por gente de la orden para evitar que algo malo me pase a mí y a mi abuela —retrocedió unos pasos, asustada. Con cuidado miró a ambos costados, buscando algo que pudiera usar como arma para defenderse.

  
—Cariño, si mi intención fuera matarlas, ya lo habría hecho.

  
—Ow gracias, eso me consuela y me relaja muchísimo.

  
—No sé qué te ha dicho Eweleïn pero yo ya no pertenezco a Golden Dawn, aunque muchas veces requieren de mi estimable ayuda y terminan contratando mis servicios.

  
Erika se quedó observándolo unos segundos, intentando vislumbrar sus facciones por si decía la verdad o mentía. Luego consideró que, de todas maneras, no podría hacer nada al respecto contra ese sujeto y se resignó, aunque lo vigilaría para impedir que se acercara a su abuela.

  
Fue hasta los cuencos de comida vacíos de los gatos y vertió parte del contenido del bolsón encima.

  
—Entonces, empecemos de vuelta —anunció, dejando el bolsón a un lado. — Es un gran placer, mi desconocido vigilante, ¿sería tan amable de desasnarme con su nombre? Deduzco que usted ya estará al tanto del mío debido a los improperios de mi abuela de hace unos minutos.

  
—Ah, por supuesto, donde están mis modales —se inclinó haciendo una exagerada reverencia galante. — Mi nombre es Nevra, el faery más malditamente afortunado de la existencia por tener que guardar sus sagradas espaldas durante las noches.

  
—Ey, créeme, yo tampoco quisiera que estuvieras aquí, a nadie le agrada la idea de que le respiren en la nuca las veinticuatro horas del día.

  
— ¿No te gusta que te respiren en la nuca? Pero si es algo que puede resultar muy sugerente —su tono se volvió más suave y grave. — Quizás no lo han hecho con la fineza que requiere, tendrías que darme una oportunidad y verás que logro sorprenderte.

  
Erika se quedó estática, desarmada por aquellas palabras que no esperaba escuchar. Le resultó irrisorio y absurdo, aunque no pudo mantener su mirada y corrió el rostro al costado, incómoda.

  
— ¡Vamos, tómame en serio! —Protestó, avergonzada. — Ya bastante tuve con todo lo que me hizo pasar Golden Dawn como para tener que soportar el hecho de que un faery desconocido ronde por mi casa mientras duermo y que encima se burle de mí.

  
—Cariño, me malinterpretas, _jamás_ podría burlarme de una chica tan bonita como tú.

  
— ¡Aish, ya basta! ¡Es injusto! —Refunfuño, sintiendo calor en sus mejillas. — Eweleïn me dijo que podía consultarte todo lo que ella no terminó de explicarme, ¿te molestaría responderme CON SERIEDAD algunas preguntas?... Y de paso, ¿cuál es tu raza? No pareces un faery muy fiable.

  
—Mmmmm, ¿ya tan curiosa, cariño? En general se suele dejar el cuestionario para la segunda cita, primero tendríamos que ver si hay feeling entre nosotros, ¿no crees?

  
Erika se tapó los ojos con una mano, ya sin ánimos de insistir. Por más absurdas y banales que fueran sus palabras, había pasado tanto tiempo aislada –y considerando que no era una persona muy sociable- que se sentía como una adolescente inocente cuyas hormonas hacían ebullición ante el más simple coqueteo. Volvió a suspirar y, al correr la mano de su rostro, notó que el faery había vuelto a desaparecer, tambaleándose al encontrarlo a sus espaldas aunque ésta vez mucho más cerca que antes. La miró con un oscuro deleite y en un veloz instante tomó la mano de la joven, inclinándose para besarle con sutileza la punta de los dedos, reparando por unos segundos en los rasguños que las esposas habían tallado en su muñeca. Por más que no ejercía fuerza alguna sobre ella, Erika permaneció tiesa, sin ser capaz de apartarse.

  
—Ya que ninguno quiere estar en esta situación, ¿por qué no lo hacemos un poco más divertido para ambos? ¡Apostemos! Adivina a qué raza pertenezco y obtendrás una recompensa, la cual puede ser la respuesta a todas esas preguntas con las que seguro piensas acribillarme. —Luego su tono se volvió más suave y grave, presionando un poco más el agarre de su mano. Aún en la oscuridad, la joven creyó distinguir que sus ojos brillaban. — Aunque si te equivocas, me veré obligado a castigarte… ¿qué dices, cariño? ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?

* * *

**meperd0 n4n¿**

**No, no estaba desaparecida, es sólo que me olvidé de actualizar acá en AO3 :c**

**Les comento que este arco de la historia ya está finalizado, si gustan leerlo en Wattpad bajo el nombre de El Ocaso de Los Mundos** **verán que ya tiene siete capítulos jaja y ahora estoy tomándome un pequeño tiempo para diseñar el segundo arco.**

**Así que si gustan pueden adelantarse por allá, yo seguiré publicando el resto de capítulos que quedan a lo largo de la semana uwu**

**La parte de Leiftan de este capítulo me costó MUCHÍSIMO, espero que les haga gustado.**

**Saludos y muchas muchas gracias por leers uwu**

* * *

_Próximamente:_

_ Capítulo 5— Orden de los Pobres Caballeros de Cristo del Templo de Salomón   
_


End file.
